Deliverance
by UndeadLord22
Summary: Villains still exist on this place. Even when Justice calls for blood, these Heros they call themselves, still refused to act the righteousness that needed to be delivered. Heros... They bastardized the term of the word "Hero". With a new player joining the game, its time for the world to remind them what a true Hero means...
1. Teaser

Dust.

Everything I smell here? Smoke and dust.

Dust, smoke, dirt...

Hmmmmm...

What else?

Oh right, blood, sounds of fighting, shouts of people around, the coldness of the ice, the heat of the fire, cracks of electricity, the masked presence void, and corrosion of flesh and various material...

Bloodied, bruised, weakened, destroyed, incapacitated.

All forms of beaten crowds around, and the few remaining are either backing off from him, staying the hell away from him, or trying to find another way to escape this madness.

Fear, awe, amazed, cautious, guarded, anger, and relief were all on the faces of the children in the place. Some of them were injured in the fight, others seemed to be confidently fine.

But, it was mostly fear they were releasing.

He had nothing to resolve what is done by his hand now.

What he sees right now, is an unjust act of damnation of hatred. Crime by these bastards daring to even hurt people badly.

The act of justice should be delivered upon them!

"You bastard! You cheating bastard!" A pained, distorted voice shouted directed to him. The source of the voice was coming from a man with a strange armor of hands, although there was something awfully dry on his hands. "Why the hell did you mess up the plans!?"

_'Plans? What plans? To hurt people? That was the plan?'_ He clenched his hand hard. _'This bastard...'_

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth."

He slowly raised his unformed hand towards the injured weird handy-man. "Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner ."

* * *

**This is just a teaser of the story I'll be writing people.**

**Hope this will end up good as I expect I do...**

**Which I wont.**

**So hold on to this, I'll update whenever I can.**


	2. The Reaper has arrived

**Yo, this is just a story I wanna add in to my 'story line' of OCs I wrote on a couple of stories. Its to implement another reality on making all my written stories into one.**

**But that fking thing is going to take a long ass time to do so I'll probably get old by the time that shit happens.**

**Welp, here we go people**

**Enjoy.**

**Btw, a small warning:**

**There will be heavy and light religious references in this chapter. Idk how many references I will put here, but there will be no doubt religious references so...**

**Apologies in advance.**

* * *

Dust.

Everything I smell here? Smoke and dust.

Dust, smoke, dirt...

Hmmmmm...

What else?

Oh right, blood, sounds of fighting, shouts of people around, the coldness of the ice, the heat of the fire, cracks of electricity, the masked presence void, and corrosion of flesh and various material...

Bloodied, bruised, weakened, destroyed, incapacitated.

All forms of beaten crowds around, and the few remaining are either backing off from him, staying the hell away from him, or trying to find another way to escape this madness.

Fear, awe, amazed, cautious, guarded, anger, and relief were all on the faces of the children in the place. Some of them were injured in the fight, others seemed to be confidently fine.

But, it was mostly fear they were releasing.

He had nothing to resolve what is done by his hand now.

What he sees right now, is an unjust act of damnation of hatred. Crime by these bastards daring to even hurt people badly.

The act of justice should be delivered upon them!

"You bastard! You cheating bastard!" A pained, distorted voice shouted directed to him. The source of the voice was coming from a man with a strange armor of hands, although there was something awfully dry on his hands. "Why the hell did you mess up the plans!?"

_'Plans? What plans? To hurt people? That was the plan?'_ He clenched his hand hard. _'This bastard...'_

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth."

He slowly raised his unformed hand towards the injured weird handy-man. "Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner ."

* * *

**YGGDRASIL - Final moments**

**Midgard...**

It was a quiet walk in the plains of Midgard.

No ambushes set up, no PK groups patrolling around, no humans and self-righteous damn hypocrites chasing him around.

No one, is here. Barely no one, since he kinda PKed a couple of idiot human players who tried to PK him.

Fools, they forgot to never ever underestimate a lone player walking around. Consequences be damned if such a simple yet effective method not be obvious to the idiots, who are on the same level as him, be easily tempted to PK him down.

Heh, learned the best from best, after all, his former clan master.

He was Pked by some cheeky ambushers some weeks ago and decided to quit for few days from the salty rage he had induced from it. So his levels were decreased from his original level. He would be able to regain them easily by farming those Dark Guardians back in Helheim, but it would be too late by then.

He had heard from the announcements that this day is the last of the best game he had ever had and enjoyed... He didn't know what to feel other than sadness and disappointment.

It matters not, when he has got a presentation tomorrow, whether he has a promotion examination from that shitty company he works in is around this week as well, it matters not.

He will enjoy YGGDRASIL, one last time.

At least he's not the only one.

All former clanmates are also online, online on this last day of YGGDRASIL. He had PMed them, and all have their own reasons to enjoy the last of this game's day.

He'll do the same too...

"..." He looked outward, seeing the insane graphic style designs of this server world Midgard. A virtual world full of text and code. It's better than living in the dirty, ruined world anyways.

"I question wherefore God hath very much did let us doth this..."

He is a religious man, a man full with the beliefs of the one true God. Christianity is his way. But he sometimes questions the flaws and the nature of the works of the Word...

But he answered those doubts with: "We art just humans, we cannot condescend completely the understanding of god's worketh...". For some reason it worked, his own words calmed his heart of doubt down.

He cannot let himself astray from the true works of his Lord. But that doesn't mean he cannot let himself do nothing.

In the eyes of Man; Good is good, and evil is evil... But that philosophy had died long ago.

Now it is Wicked Men who judge who is innocent and who is guilty. This world is full of guilt. And it disgusts him.

"Only ones who is't hath't a membership can doth this? Only the ones with certain passes can wend through? Only the ones can liveth in a comfortable and ingraft life?" He quietly muttered...

"WHO IS'T DECIDES YOND FUCKING DID SHIT!?" His voice, amplified by the vox caster (lol), could be heard almost across the plains. That is if there had been anyone around the area.

"WHY, DAMN IT!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE PEACE AND PROSPERITY!? HOW SIMPLE CAN WE NOT ACHIEVE THAT!?" Breaking off his shakespearean language, he shouted throughout the virtual heavens of Midgard.

He continued shouting nonsense for almost half an hour, he felt his throat sour from the shouting. He took a glance to the clock and it was just a few minutes before the countdown had finished.

He immediately sat down. There's no system that will let anyone feel, smell, touch, or taste in this game. Besides, if there are any of the 4, then getting killed would let you feel pain. And everyone's damn sure that you cannot enjoy a game that will let you feel pain.

The mere gracious benefits of not able to feel human ingame...

...Human.

**What is a human?**

What in a sense, would being Human be good to all? Humans are a flaw, a pest that needs to be cleaned up. But then again, it's also a pesticide at the same time.

Ironic in a sense that humans can have both concepts of Destruction and Creation. To have War and Peace. To be Full, yet at the same time Empty...

"Why has God even made humans?" He questioned to no one, yet hoping to let at least someone hear his voice... "Why all this? God, if you can hear me, why let us...? Why did you let us destroy ourselves? Are you not the God of Mankind? Are you not the God of our oldest ancestors of the past? Why did you let us? Why... Have you forsaken us...? If not, then please... Give me a sign..." He closed his eyes and held up his hands in silent prayer.

Almost after the countdown ticked to the last number, the whole game vanished immediately.

And with only the numbers in the silent darkness appearing:

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

**It is done...**

* * *

**YGGDRASIL**

**-X-**

**Unknown World**

**-X-**

**Transportation: Boku no Hero/My Hero Academia!**

He felt it, it was almost sudden but he felt the world around him changed.

He was supposed to be back in his dead, dirty, room. Back to the damn dirty world of reality where he has to work on that project for the fucking stupid company after the game had finished its count down.

Fuck the old world and humanity for ruining the once beautiful world they lived in.

But now? He had yet to complain about what had just happened.

He could _smell_, when there isn't supposed to be a smell.

He could _feel_ when there isn't supposed to be felt.

He could _taste_ when there isn't supposed to be a taste.

He would have thought to himself that the shitty devs either canceled the countdown, this either was an update, or YGGDRASIL 2.0.

He would have thought any of those, but those choices didn't come into his thoughts.

This was either a dream or shit actually went real. He would prefer the latter, he doesn't want to spend his life on that wretched world filled with pollution.

For the first time, he truly opened his eyes. And it was wonderful compared to the old world.

The green. The world of green around him. Trees, plants, flowers, and all those he saw in the pictures; never able to even see them up close and personal. But now? He had done it.

_'The air... It's more clear.'_ He took a deep breath before exhaling. To breath without the need for gas masks, rebreathers, and recycled oxygen.

This was paradise.

No...

_This is paradise._

Wait! He shot his gaze upwards, and what he saw was beautiful...

The sky, it was clear and blue! There was no sight of smoke, no grey clouds of pollution, nothing! Clear white clouds, a clear crystalline blue sky!

"Beautiful..." He muttered under his breath.

He gazed upon the skies for who knows how long (about an hour... like seriously, a person hasn't seen fking any form of nature in the old world) before realizing where he was.

Taking a good look around him, he is surrounded by plants, trees. A forest. However, he heard no sounds of people nearby so he would assume that he is dead, and is on paradise...?

NO! It cannot be that simple, Judgement day has not cometh at that moment. Weeks and days before, none has happened that had not been relayed from the news!

No... This has to be it... A sign of G-

*BOOM!*

...It seems that he is wrong to think that there are no people nearby.

There are no explosions in the land of paradise, so he must be on someplace else. And the sound... It sounded like an engine exploding.

"This cannot be thy Purgatory as those zealots imagine it would be..." He hissed at the thought of the teachings of one of the many major religions, so many flaws, made up philosophies, and human attribute self-placed into the works of the Word. Such blasphemy that they would alter the teachings of the Lord...

But that is just his own opinion on that.

Perishing that stupid thought, his mind immediately went on the case of him being on another world. And being transferred to another world would mean-

"Hath't I been isekai'ed?...?" It would seem so. Remembering the novels and fanfictions he read of the same genre, it would most likely be so.

"And if 't be true this true, then I nay longer can wend back..." He went quiet before scoffing the thought on even wanting to return to that wicked world.

"Like I would returneth to yond shitty ordinary. I needeth to knoweth whither am I, what is going on, and I shalt doth thither's few or none will entertain it after this." Without caring about nothing, not even checking himself, he immediately went to the source of the explosion as he felt worried and concerned about whatever is going on and caused it.

"If thy wicked are here, then I shall perish them!" Without knowing his capacity, he went through dozens of trees, breaking and destroying them in his path. Stopping to see his cause of destruction, he panicked on what he had done before giving a quick muttering of "sorry" before heading to the source of the explosion in a more...

Careful manner.

Heading to the direction where he heard the sound of an engine exploding, he saw a dome-like structure and for some reason, he began to feel negativity surrounding it. It was small, but there was there.

But looking at the structure, it doesn't look as grand as the Cyber Coliseum Stadium or rather the C.C.S back on the polluted world. It would seem that he was transferred to a world that is not exposed as much to the industry and the population hasn't reached the limit.

Maybe…

Pushing the thoughts away, he went towards the building and began to a change in emotions. A burst of hope, awe, joy, and excitement. A mixture of fear and admiration is there, but the pure emotions were mixed with the wicked.

For some reason he can taste emotions. _''t wilt beest the changeth in me... Mine avatar is one with me.'_

_'But now is not the time to think, now is the time to act!'_ He'd immediately tap on his menu, equip his weapon, break the door and rescue the ones needed help.

...Or rather that was how it was supposed to happen.

Our OC didn't know and was just swiping air.

"What!? How the hell am I supposed to check my inventory!?" Almost immediately the moment he thrust his hand forward, his hand was engulfed in a black-purple void.

He was surprised by that, half his mind feared that he was being attacked by something unknown, but half of his mind told him to calm down and this is his inventory.

Reluctantly, he thought about his weapon and felt something touch his palm. He grabbed it and pulled it out of his void inventory and brandished it. Examining his weapon in all its glory.

**[Undying Ice]** with its name, and with it; the name held its change. A long, deadly looking weapon embedded with dark spikes and chains. It would seem impractical on its design, but it's how it was designed in the game. Impractical looking, but deadly in true combat.

A swordstaff (Yes this weapon also exists in real life) with a unique design similar to a mix of a halberd and a spear.

(Search up battlemage swordstaff, should give you a close idea. But with spikes and chains around it, giving it a corrupt look to it)

"..." He examined the dark, chaotic beauty of his blade. Never once every time he drew the weapon out, his gaze always gets caught sight of it.

He shook those simple thoughts out of the way and focused on what was in front of him. With a change of his whole body, he felt a need to smite the wicked and install justice upon thee deeds of evil.

Stepping forward, he examined the door which looked to be broken from the outside. So it seems that someone forced their way in.

His eyes narrowed in deep suspicion and in silent contempt, while that it seemed that the entire place seemed to be on a "lockdown" to which he assumes, then that sound of an engine exploding appeared that someone managed to get out of the building before...

***Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Explosion***

"!" The loud sounds caused him to regain his thoughts and concentrate on what is going on... Again.

Without thinking, he walked through the broken door and unconsciously turned on his passive;** {Aura of Dread}**.

* * *

The heroes-in-training were scattered and outnumbered. True they were able to deal a decent amount of damage and holding out against the villain invaders, and most are nothing but thugs that can easily be dealt with.

They were doing well, but almost suddenly the tables have turned. Thirteen was injured due to the villain using her own Quirk against her, thus making her out of commission. The students weren't able to land a hit on a Warp-Gate villain, lacking the weapon or quirk to do so.

With only one way was to call reinforcements back at the U.A. High School. They managed to hold down the villain just for Iida to escape and call for the pro heroes.

More reinforcements...

That would be a problem for the villains. A huge problem.

Their goal here was to kill All Might just as scheduled for the class term! Why wasn't he here!?

Argh, to hell with that! At least they'll just kill one of the students to subside their annoyance... If it weren't for Eraserhead's Quirk aimed at Tomura, then Asui would have died by an instant.

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta had witnessed the brutal beatdown of Aizawa. That scene will forever be burned into their memories, unable to do anything, only to observe the monstrous-looking villain beating down Aizawa without any effort.

And with the creepy villain took notice of them, they were unable to escape, thus putting the effort on 'trying' to... Time slows down, all seems lost.

Yet a loud bang on the entrance building, all sounds of fighting ceased and all eyes turned towards the door... A large figure walking through the thick cloud of dust.

All Might has arrived!

Putting out Aizawa and the students out of the way, he was able to fight, but after being tricked and almost got killed by the warp-gate villain he was saved by Midoriya; Bakugo; Eijiro; and Shoto.

But the villain wasn't finished. Nomu was able to get out of the situation and regained control, surprising the ones in present that he has multiple Quirks. Midoriya and the others are unable to help out All Might, but it doesn't look like their help was needed.

It may seem that to be the truth, but it was because All Might wants to finish this fight as soon as possible due to limited transformation time.

Pity.

All Might has given his all, and delivered a monstrous blow on Nomu, making him fly through the roof, breaking the sounds and causing a shockwave around the building, making everyone feel it.

Now, it was a standoff. All Might taunting his enemies into attacking him, was actually hoping for them to leave and not attack him in his vulnerable state. He literally couldn't do anything.

"...I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible." All Might said firmly with his smile unwavering, hiding the panic in his voice.

The villains, nervous and scared, they were given info about All Might being weaker than before. But it doesn't seem to be the case, he managed to defeat Nomu; who was modified to kill All Might and was suppose to be on par with him!

Were they betrayed? What the hell happened?

_'Did that guy lie to me!?'_ Tomura thought as he nervously/anxiously scratched his neck.

"What's wrong?" The words were filled with venom. "You're not coming? You said you'd "clear" this or something, right?" His eyes would be able to pierce through the villain's skull if it can. "Come and get me if you can."

All Might's words made Tomura falter for a moment.

On the surface, this would seem that All Might is still able to beat them down. But All Might was bluffing, his transformation was at its limit. Midoriya knows this, no one but him in this building knows about this.

All Might is exhausted, unable to continue fighting. All he could do was hope that they won't attack him.

But sadly, hopes for no more fighting were pushed away.

Tomura came charging right at him, while All Might could barely move at all, let alone standing!

_'Jeez, holy shit!'_ The Symbol of Peace inwardly shouted. Willing his limbs to move, on which he barely had the energy to do so.

_'Hurry!'_ All Might tried on putting up an incoming brace while hoping for reinforcements to reach him before it's too late anymore. _'Everyone, hurry!'_

Midoriya jumped in to save All Might from a deadly fate. It would seem heroic, but that action caused Deku to recklessly let himself get killed...

That is when everything suddenly seemed to stop for just a moment. A very small, brief moment.

"...What?" Tomura felt his hand to be light. He tried moving his hand but felt none. So he pulled it back from Kurogiri and he saw nothing but a bloody stump from his late hand...

"...Eh? Ehhhh!? ARGHHH!?" His mind had reacted to what his nerves had just sent through his brain. He fell to his knees, grasping his hand in agony.

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Tomura!" Kurogiri didn't know what happened. Nothing happened! There was no attack, there was nothing within his range! It was as if it just happened out of nowhere! The Warp Gate villain immediately took Tomura and gave a little distance from All Might and the student Midoriya.

Deku crashed onto the ground painfully, grunting from the impact before looking at the Villains, watching them if they do something. He immediately turned to All Might to see if he was alright, but All Might's expression changed.

It was disbelief.

Midoriya was confused why he was making that face, but that was when they immediately felt dread, fear, despair, all at the same time. Most of the people within range suddenly collapsed, something had put them out of commission. However, it only affected most of the Villains and none of the heroes nor the students. But they do feel a shiver in the back of their spines.

Midoriya slowly turned to see what All Might was looking at, and he was speechless. Actually, that would be an understatement. He was fearful...

Standing there was a figure wearing a heavy ragged cloak, it seemed to almost cover the figure's personal space. Mist seemed to be coming out from the person, it was slow as ice. He could feel a chill despite a fairly good distance from the figure.

He couldn't tell if this person was either a Villain or a Hero. Definitely not a Hero, because he knew none of the heroes he had researched to have this appearance! This person seems to look like a Villain, but they attacked Tomura, so what could that mean? A Villain attacking a Villain? They would argue, but not up until to the point of killing each other!

The other students within range couldn't move. Out of fear, and out of despair.

No one could move an inch due to our OC's passive; **{Aura of Dread}**. A similar ability to **{Despair Auras}** but much stronger in versatility and effectiveness, but this is only coming from a passive ability on the Revenant Wraith's race. Its effect would repel low level mobs from the player, but if mobs are high-level then it would only put a decrease in their status but not much.

It was scary. The person wouldn't even look like a person with a mutant-quirk, they almost looked like-

"-a monster...?"

"What the fuck...?"

"What... The... Hell... Is... That...?" Kirishima managed to sputter out. His legs were shaking, almost looking unable to stand any longer.

It would look like a person, it would definitely look like someone with a mutant-type Quirk or some other Quirk.

"Is this... A fear-type Quirk?" Shoto tried to fight off the urge on trembling, which he was barely able to do so. His instincts keep on telling, no, screaming him to run and hide in the deepest hole so that he won't be found.

_'Like hell I would run like a coward!'_

"You bastard... You cheating bastard!" Tomura rambled and shouted to the unknown figure like a mad man, not witnessing or experiencing the sudden wave of fear due to him focused on his hand and screaming in agony.

"You... You messed up all the plans!" He shouted in anger while holding off his pain.

"..." The Dark Figure looked at Tomura whom was guarded closely by Warp-Gate villain. Unknownst to Tomura, the Warp-Gate had been standing in shivers.

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth." The Figure spoke, he spoke in a weird way his voice brought all in present shivers. He slowly raised his strangely long blade towards them.

"Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner."

"Tomura!" He turned to him. "We need to leave now!"

"Tch, fine!" Letting Kurogiri swallow him up and retreating back to the Hideout. Tomura turned to All Might, who was looking over them with his trademark smile. "I may have failed this time, but the next time we meet I will kill you, Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

And with that, they disappeared... Only silence was upon the group, but that lasted for a moment when the sounds of gunshots were fired.

The bullets disappeared the moment they struck at the reaper, who just turned to look to who fired those shots at it. If they were close enough they would have heard it growled in annoyance.

From the entrance. . .

"What the!?" Snipe exclaimed. "Didn't I just hit him?"

"What do you mean? You clearly homed it at him didn't ya?"

"Yes, but it seems to just... vanish." The gunslinger said in confusion as he felt his bullets homed in right towards the villain, yet the moment they struck at him they suddenly disappear.

"Damn, we need someone with long-range capabilities to capture them all..."

"Me!"

Back to the scene. . .

_'Those fools, cant they realize I just saved a kid? Unless... They don't matter to them.'_ He shook his head from that thought. 'No, don't think so. Get your head together Leon, you can't be that bloody dumb in assuming that quick.'

As he took a few steps forward, he felt himself being pulled and the wind was forcefully being pulled as well. Glancing to what is doing that, his eyes saw a white large figure.

_'Hmmmm, similar to** {Force Pull}**, yet it feels like more like a vacuum... A** {Black Hole}**?'_ Curious to think that there is something similar to a **{Black Hole}** spell.

Ignoring their reactions on their useless haltings at him, he walked towards the wounded child who jumped to even try to rescue the man who was standing still. He knew why, because the man was too beaten to even move. While it seemed like the muscled smiling man can still move, the wounds that were inflicted upon him were too great.

The other children walked away, leaving the man to his demise. But this one green-haired child, he applauded his actions. Throwing himself into action, knowing there was great danger just to protect someone.

A hero...

"Art thee two valorous anon?"

The man and child looked at him confused, knowing the reason why.

"Ah, forgive my transgressions." He bowed his head before turning to the man who seemed to be trying to move even for a bit. "Thy healing is required on thee wounded, I seek."

He draws out a **[Minor Healing Potion]** from his inventory, which surprised both people. Without letting them get a chance to speak, he moved closer to the injured man and popped out the top cover of the potion.

"D-Don't you touch him!" The child cried out, holding his hand out while clenching the other into a fist. As if preparing to throw a punch.

Ignoring the child student's musings, he poured the potion over the man's head, letting the liquid flow. After letting the liquid soak the man, it immediately healed him with a green glow.

Feeling that the potion had worked because the man seemed to be looking around his body, bruises are now gone and his skin seems to shine once more. But for some reason, steam still keeps on coming off from him.

_'How odd...'_ He would wonder more if it weren't for the interference of the green-haired child who keeps on bothering him with cried out words.

"Boy..." The kid stopped shouting. He turned to look down at the boy, who was still on the ground. Noticing his legs were positioned weirdly, it seems his legs were broken. "...I see thee are injured." He held out his hand and hovered over the boy who misunderstood his intentions and made a panic expression.

"**{Regenerate}**" He casted a simple 4th Tier spell that would accommodate healing in all ways. Being to his race, karma and build, he is unable to use light-based spells. But fortunately, he managed to learn some neutral-type spells that would apply both to himself and to others despite the race and karma.

The boy felt pain but immediately dispersed as he could feel his legs again. He was amazed, he slowly touched his legs in case they are painful to touch, but oddly enough they were fine! To be exact, he felt better than ever!

"Do you feel fine now?" His words made the boy snapped out from whatever he was thinking and looked up to the reaper, he swallowed nervously before nodding.

He then notice the muscled man's appearance to become weird. Half of his body looks like a dried up skeleton while his other half remained normal. Was this man's condition be a curse? He felt not dark-base magic from the man.

"You," He called out to him, making him flinch at being called. He seemed to be sweating much, the healing potion not enough? "What happened to you? Are you cursed? Half of your body does not much to your other half."

The man looked dumbfounded and yet extremely surprised. "W-Wha...? You... You dont know me?"

"...Should I?"

The blonde man went quiet before speaking in a careful manner. "I am All Might, a hero; everyone knows who I am. No one in this place shouldn't know me."

_'Hero? Wait, so this is a hero-based society...? Huh, interesting world.'_

"I see." He nodded. "Forgive my words but may I know, what cause you to become this appearance of yours?" He motioned to his steaming body.

"...My Quirk is the reason why." His words spoke hesitance and letting his head hung low, with this person knowing his secret, then his identity will be revealed-

"If such topic is sensitive to you, then I will retract such statement." He said firmly, making the two to become surprise. "Your words and soul alone spoke hesitance in speaking this topic, and it is your privacy to whether let anyone know about it; or none."

The two were speechless. His true identity behind the alias of "All Might" was seen by this... man.

"Then please... Keep this a secret." He bowed his head.

"I will, out of respect for your privacy." He nodded respectfully. Some secrets should be keep secret after all, and that he understood. Even if it wasn't obvious.

With that settled, he noticed a group of people approaching them. He could feel mixed emotions and some with hostile yet guarded intent. The group has a weird-looking set up. Hell, there is one dressing up as a fking dominatrix! What the fk?! Holy sht, does she not feel embarrassed on what she wear!?

Turning back to man named "All Might", he asked on whether they are friendly or not, which they are.

He noticed clusters people gathered around with several figures laying down. He could sense relief yet concern from them. It didn't take long for him to realize that there were injured over there. So without paying attention, he immediately casted **{Fly}** on himself and flew towards the gathered cluster.

He heard shouts and cries from the hero teachers which are directed at him, but he tuned them out and went on.

Talking would be later, lives are at stake and he would heal them before their condition gets worse or they will die.

* * *

"Come mon! We're almost at the top!"

Mineta and Tsuyu were currently carrying their sensei Aizawa, heavily injured in being beaten down by the hulk-like villain. Beaten would be an understatement, the correct term was that Aizawa was_ toyed _with.

Mineta called the others from the top for help, with a couple of them going down to help carry the unconscious Aizawa.

After walking through hundreds of steps from the stairs and going from up to down, then back to up, they gently lay down Aizawa on the ground with couple of teachers immediately putting medical treatment to Eraser Head and Thirteen.

Since most of the teachers were spread out to help out the other students who were scattered around the USJ building. Taking down most of the stray villain thugs with less effort due to the experience of pro heroes. So its just only Nezu, Snipe and Vlad King staying behind to guard the gathered students.

However, with Thirteen's Quirk, she needed to be cared with a special certain kind of treatment that would help her out. But they did all they could to patch her up.

(Thirteen's gender is unknown, so I'm basing her voice to be a female one. Gamble here, but meh, who cares)

So they can only put improvised medical care on Aizawa. They cannot do much other than ensure them that they would not die and keep them alive as much as possible.

Tsuyu and Mineta began to explain what happened to Aizawa and how it turned cause him to become so injured that his wounds are too extreme. The fellow students, excluding the teachers, grimaced on the detail on how he was beaten by a villain named Nomu.

With their explanation finished, the teachers comforted the two for a brief moment that they did well in holding out just enough for All Might to arrive in time, but also scolding them in getting so close to danger that they were about to get killed.

But then that's the risk of being a hero. There are no happy endings in a world like this.

"H-Hey, there's something coming towards us!" Ochaco pointed upwards and let everyone around notice what she was directing at as well.

The teachers and several other students were prepared for a fight against a possible threat that was coming at them. With several other students with support-type quirks surrounded both Thirteen and Aizawa to protect them.

"W-W-What the hell is that!?" Mineta shouted in panic. "A villain!?"

"Shit!" Midnight cursed with a "tch". She is not able to use her Quirk due to an area of effect and will affect her allies around her. Plus there is only 1 potential enemy and many allies around. So if she uses it then she would risk the students to be knocked out as well.

Only her, Snipe and Principal Nezu were left to comfort the gathered students, and yet this caused them to be at disadvantage.

They never knew that this person has multiple Quirks that enable him mobility!

"Peace," The reaper villain spoke. His voice sounded powerful, it almost saying that it had the authority to demand respect! "I am no villain of such cause, I am here to assist in healing the wounded over there." He gestured to the unconscious Aizawa and the limping Thirteen.

"Oh yeah!? How can we possibly believe you!?" The class representative exclaimed nervously as he was sweating bullets.

"Iida-!" Midnight was about to reprimand the student for possibly provoking the reaper in attacking them. Worse, they could die from this... _whoever_ this is. Or_ what_.

"Because I can end each of your miserable, faulty lives without a waste of effort so easily that you all are just a speck of an almost non-existent dust." His tone was threatening enough that it surprised them all and made the weak-willed students to tremble and fall on their knees, while some were able to stand tall; but only barely.

That also go the same to the pro-hero teachers, but they were extremely nervous.

_'Is this... a power of a fear-type quirk!?'_ One of the teachers gulped in deep anxiety.

But truthfully, he didn't even activated **{Aura of Dread} **when he arrived within their presence.

"But no," The reaper said. "I support the cause of justice, and _despise_ injustice." He walked, no, strode with such authority that none of them had the bone to retort even a word. "Now, stand aside."

With all in their minds screaming to move a hand, a limb, just enough to stop the reaper from going near the two injured people. Aizawa is unconscious and Thirteen still up but heavily injured that she cannot move a muscle without any assistance, she is unable to do anything.

Nearing the two, he knelt down and examined them each. Nodding to himself; he held his hand over the two which made the others in present misunderstood it that the reaper had come to claim their souls, some of them cried out in despair.

"**{Regenerate}**." His hand glowed, and at the same time the two teachers glowed green briefly. Their wounds seemingly closing in, mending to each other. Aizawa's wounds suddenly closed themselves and breathing easily now; and Thirteen feeling herself being closed up and the pain was fading away. She felt her torn up suit was suddenly fixing itself up, closing the torn open from her back. She was able to breath easy.

The people in present were now dumbfounded. Agape in disbelief at the incredible sight. The scary-looking man that would looked like to be the Death Reaper, healed their fellow teacher.

"Now, with that done..." The reaper stood up, making some of them to snap at attention. "I wish to have questions to be answered."

* * *

**Anddddd thats that.**

**.**

**I dont wanna put in the whole thing otherwise it'd just blow the damn plot.**

**Just to make this clear everyone, this is not going the same way as the story "God is Watching" as it was a coincidence that I made the story the same recent event on time.**

**I was just late on working this out due to how long I wrote this crap.**

**This is NOT a copy on that story, and this is merely my own original work.**


	3. Unwanted Notice

**(OC Stats)**

**Name: Leon Z. Markemch / "Dubstep42" (Yes, I know, ignore my naming privileges)**

**Epithet: The "Balance", The Dark Hunter**

**Race: Heteromorphic Race - Wraith - Ancient Wraith**

**Allegiance: Member (Former) of Hateful Eights, Ally to Ainz Ooal Gown**

**Residence: None**

**Karma: Neutral 501 Neutral Evil**

**Level: 93 (Formerly 100)**

**XXXX**

**Racial Level**

**Ancient Wraith - Revenant (5)**

**Lord of Hel (10)**

**Revenant Warrior (15)**

**XXXX**

**Job Class**

**Undying One (5)**

**Master of Arms (10)**

**Unholy Slayer (10)**

**Tri-Seeker (10)**

**Cursed Warrior (10)**

**Swordmage (15)**

**Pathfinder (15)**

**Fighter / Lancer (15)**

**Others (15)**

**XXXX**

**(Stats are 7% lower due to being PKed)**

**HP: 71**

**MP: 82**

**Phy. Atk: 45**

**Phy. Def: 55**

**Mag. Atk: 87**

**Mag. Def: 82**

**Agility: 74**

**Resistance: 58**

**Special Ability: 80**

**Total: 634**

* * *

**ON TO THE DAMN FKING STORY!**

* * *

It took frigging hours, HOURS to convince them that he wasn't a 'villain' as they called the ones who invaded this place, which is called USJ. A gym of some kind. But with all the distrust and suspicion around him, it was understandable.

He could swear, the man, the one that looked like a DJ kept mumbling something about "the Reaper has come for our souls" or something. True he dressed like a Reaper of death coming to reap souls and stuff, but that's for roleplaying.

But in the end he ignored them all and there incessant babbling. He was still curious to see if any of them could even hurt him.

All in all, it was a bit sad to see that none of them would come near him despite helping them out… Healing their wounded backup lessened their suspicions kinda, even if it was just a little bit.

The police took the remaining and beaten villains into custody. Despite their actions on wanting to kill, or basically assassinate All Might using their modified, weaponized human quirk user against him. But it all failed with said modified-human being defeated, but somehow it became "harmless" the moment the police took it into custody.

Aizawa, Thirteen, and All Might were taken back to the clinic at U.A. High School to rest and have a short check up to see if any injuries persisted. Even if their bodies were miraculously healed, their bodies had gone through immense stress from the massive fight they took place in. They still couldn't believe that they were healed in just under a minute. It was almost like the Quirk of Recovery Girl.

_'This would take a while for me to adjust...'_ Leon thought to himself.

"U-Um, excuse me R-Reaper Sir." He heard a voice behind him. Turning to see a nervous Midoriya with his head slightly down trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Hmmmm..." He looked at the boy for a good second or so. His behavior was like a timid, shy person. And yet his actions betray that for being a selfless, good-hearted person.

Meanwhile, in Midoriya's mind, he was inwardly getting uncomfortable as the Reaper's stare lingered on him. Almost as if he was judging his soul!

"You ask of me... What is it?" He broke out of his trance, snapping him back to reality.

"Um... I just want to say... T-Thank you." He bowed. He could hear several gasps from a good distance behind him.

"...Is this for me saving you both?" Curious, the boy is somewhat decent in mannerisms. The rest he deemed them to be suspicious of him, understandable, but pitiful.

"Yes, if you weren't there on time, I... All Might and I would have..."

"..." Leo placed his hand over the boy's shoulder, patting it several times.

"Say no more, and find yourself for being brave, young one." He was inwardly surprised by how soft his voice was. "What you think of me, what you say of me, and what you wish of me to happen... Think none of it. I am merely doing my duty, and you doing yours."

The green-haired boy seemed to look at him in another way. Before any of them could do a thing, a cheery yet polite voice called out to them.

"Hello there Reaper-san!" Nezu, followed by Midnight and Snipe with cautiously gazed upon Leo. "My name is Nezu, Principal of U.A. High School. I would like to express my thanks on helping to protect the children from the villains during their attack on the USJ building."

"..."

Leo said nothing but stared at them for a seemingly long time. The teachers accompanying him were uneased by how he looked at them as if he was judging their souls. Nezu would have looked like such a thing didn't bother him, but he was extremely nervous. His instincts kept screaming to him NOT to provoke or anger this person. And his instincts had never failed him before.

_'...Dear heavens above is that a frigging mouse!? So damn adorable, although I wonder what gave him that scar on his eye though...'_

The Reaper hummed before giving a slight bow to the head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Principal. No need to give thanks, I was merely doing my duty."

"Oh? Are you a hero, Reaper-san? I apologize, but we have never heard of anyone like you before." The mouse-person's voice was polite. Almost like the behavior is childish yet professional at the same time.

"..._Hero_?" His voice suddenly became venomous, surprising them at the change of atmosphere. "Do not compare me to you lot, I am **no** hero."

"Ah, my apologies. I don't mean to offend you Reaper-san." Nezu quickly said, not wanting to cause a mishap. Not when his instincts were still screaming at him not to provoke the person whom he thinks cannot be handled in any possible way.

The Reaper sighed, shaking his head. "No, it is my fault. I don't mean to make any of you nervous. It is simply just that... what the meaning of the term "hero" is drifted far from the term that I am used to."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Nezu asked for clarification, genuinely curious about what he meant as did the others listening into their conversation.

"A hero is someone who performs extraordinary and generous acts of courage, which would no doubt put themselves in the conscious sacrifice to defend the good of others. And yet in my eyes, most that I see before me don't have what it takes to be a_ true_ hero." He looked towards the group of children who no doubt are scared of him despite him helping them out moments earlier.

His words did not go unheard as almost everyone heard his statement and flinched. They would retort back, but his presence and his appearance alone halted their tongues. Even several hard-headed students felt anger towards his words, but they wisely held back, not wanting to risk his attention on them.

'I cannot show favor of who can be a true hero, but it's going to be this way I guess...' He glanced at the green-haired boy, who gulped in nervousness.

"Now, aside from that, may I ask where is All Might now?"

"Oh! He went back to the main U.A. building to recover. According to him, you've given him some kind of medicine that made him recover very quickly, but unfortunately, it didn't recover most of his injuries. May I ask where do you get such a thing?"

"I see... And to your last question, I'm afraid I cannot say."

_'It's not like you can recreate healing potions using science, I doubt you can achieve it without the use of magic.'_

"Understandable, but it would definitely help out our hospitals if we were to acquire such a thing."

"...May I make a deal with you, Nezu?"

This made the teachers stand at attention, and basically everyone around them began to shout in protest. But they limited themselves so as not to provoke someone that looked like could reap their souls out.

"What sort of deal might I ask?" The mouse's voice visibly reflected his trembling body, thinking about the kind of deal that was being offered.

Making a deal with a frigging Reaper? Now that could get your soul taken.

"It is nothing major." Leo waved dismissively. "I wish to ask questions. However, I'd rather take our conversation somewhere... private. Only you and I shall converse."

The principal looked around, noticing some of the people were looking towards them with expressions that seemed to yell "Don't do it!". Most were directed towards the mouseman...

"Of course." He nodded, much to his companions' disagreement.

"Nezu, what are you doing!?" Nezumi exclaimed in anxiety and surprise.

"Now now, we will only talk. Nothing will happen, isn't that right Reaper-san? Forgive me for being blunt; but can I guarantee on your word on this?"

He simply nodded, not sure on what the big deal was for them to get so worried about. True that they are really damn suspicious of him then again it was his fault for not going in with a disguised plan. But what was he supposed to do the building was being attacked and if he was a minute too slow, then Midoriya and All Might could have died and that would make his reputation sink in the eyes of others if that did happen.

He checked all the levels of everyone in the vicinity, discarding All Might who was by far the strongest at level fifty, everyone was in the mid to low twenties which spoke to the strength of this world in general. Wandering back to his conversation with principal he spoke again.

"...I doubt we should start our talks here." leao stated as looked around. Spotting so buildings in the distance he began to walk towards them to the surprise of the U.A staff.

Nezu caught up to him. "Certainly not Reaper-san. It's proper to entertain guests in one's office is it not?"

Leo nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. which Nezu took in stride as he had hopped onto a nearby vehicle and hitched a ride on. Leo notices his weapon would not fit inside the vehicle, lest it will damage it. He puts it into his cloak, which causes everyone nearby to gauge their eyes into the size of dinner plates. It was like a magician's work!

He has to be careful around now. He certainly doesn't want anyone to know most of his abilities.

True that there is none that can stand up to him, not if they have 9th tier or higher magic items or spells that can harm him, then there's nothing to worry about. However, being targeted is not what he is worried about.

Attracting the attention of the world is what worries him. If he shows to the world just what he can truly do, then it could cause the world to fear him and either fight him or worship him as some kind of deity. Something that he would like not to happen.

_'Lest Alcatraz-sama's wrath would stand upon them.'_ Remembering his religious beliefs. He respects his clan master's thoughts, but he has to tolerate his antics from time to time.

* * *

After a few minutes of seeing the Reaper gone, the people sighed in relief. Not knowing that they had been holding their breaths in for the longest time that they hadn't noticed it.

"Oi, Midoriya!" The Students of A-1 came close to him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Did you strike a deal with him of some kind?" Tsuyu asked, making some of his classmates look at him with bewildered at that statement.

"Wha-!? N-No!" He shook his head frantically. "I-I just thanked him for saving me!"

That surprised them. "He saved you?" Mineta exclaimed. "That person who looked like death incarnate itself saved you!?"

"It's true," Todoroki spoke up, surprising his classmates. His voice was hinting a bit of tremor but he hid it carefully. "Mr. Explosive here and Kirishima also saw what happened before we were led out by one of the teachers to gather up at the stairs on where you guys at."

"But he healed Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen! Multiple Quirks?"

"No, it was magic!" Midoriya said, getting their attention. "What he used was, is magic. Not a quirk, but magic!" His friends looked at him with wide eyes. "He suddenly appeared in front of me, saving me from getting grabbed on to that villain." He still trembled at the sight of seeing that villain's hand, crumbling anything it touches.

"You sure about that? Because I don't think that's possible." Iida said slowly. "Other than that, I'm glad it's on our side. I am horrified to think if they were a villain..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence to make his classmates get what he meant.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Ectoplasm walked by them. "You kids should go home for the day. The rest of the class is canceled on the account of the villain attack."

And with that, they followed the pro hero's words. Not that they wanted to continue their classes, but due to what they have experienced, they probably deserved some rest.

However, Midoriya was still worried about his mentor; All Might. Even if he was healed by that weird liquid potion that the Reaper had poured over him, it still might not be enough to heal his scar.

* * *

"Please take a seat, Reaper-san."

He chuckled. "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my mistake. I am Mors, Mors Darkem."

"Ah well, please take a seat Darkem-san."

Satisfied, he nodded before taking a seat. They were currently in Principal Nezu's office as they just arrived some minutes ago. It would look like a normal style office-theme room if it weren't for the decors around. But it reminds him of his old boss interview...

_'Push that thought away, the past is the past. They won't come back to you again.'_

"Now, to our deal. You have some questions of us yes?"

Leo, or now called by his alias Mors, asked some questions to Nezu who somehow gave answer his questions without any reaction. But then, the mouse mutant might have already had experiences like this before and this is just his attitude. So calm and polite.

_'Definitely a professional.'_ He thought mindlessly.

So far what he had learned of this world is that he is definitely on Earth, but it seems to be a parallel one. The technology is advanced in its own way, but primitive when compared to his homeworld. But the technology is decent, but not advanced enough.

So far the birth of 'Quirks', how people got powers and weird appearances that would make them look like comic book heroes he would see online from the past. Having heard what he needed to he let Nezu ask his questions. They were not that hard. They were simply "Where do you come from?", "What is your purpose here?", "Who are you?" He had to bullshit his way on questions that would give out a confusing answer and no doubt complicate the situation.

"I came from a place far away. I was set on this land without my consent. To who I am, it is strictly none of your business."

Simple questions that he could answer, but the last one he was definitely not prepared.

"I would like to offer you a job in U.A. High School." The principal smiled.

"..."

_'What?'_

"And what benefits would that give me? Other than resources and shelter?" 'If you are doing this for something selfish, I would personally-'

"If I can be honest, it is to keep an eye on you sir Mors." That surprised him. If he accepted his offer, he would no doubt be given privileges on being a 'pro hero' but also additional benefits in being a U.A. attendant? But to keep an eye on him?

"Ah, is it come to the point I am a threat has it?"

"As expected of someone like you, sir Mors." The mouse nodded respectfully. "Forgive me for being such a selfish person, but I would highly recommend you accept the offer."

"Yes, I've already anticipated the consequences." He smiled. "However, it is not like one could ever harm me in any way for instance." He admitted casually. Nothing harm to tell something truthful at the moment.

Nezu swallowed his words. The confidence of this person, is he not afraid of taking on the world? Nezu found no lies, nor ignorance in his words. No boastful tone, and no arrogance.

He has to make sure that this person... or rather this not going on a rampage throughout the world.

"Alright, but may I ask what is it you can do?"

_'Shit, how do I explain this? I doubt they'd believe magic... Wait.'_

"Are you certain, principal Nezu? You know, sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"No, I'm certain I wish to know what you are capable of. It is to determine what category you shall be registered once you accept the job offer of being an instructor in U.A. High School."

Leo shrugged. "Oh well, do not be shocked of what I am capable of then."

He could not cast any spells since none of them were good for showing off. Other than buffing and debuff specialties, but that won't be enough at first hand. He held his open palm out, before willing his mana to pour slowly onto his hand.

Dark grey energy circulated around his palm, floating into a sphere-like shape with a light blue rainbow-like aura surrounding it.

"If you wish to know what this is, this is a tiny ball of energy that can rip through anything. A tiny, little thing that can effortlessly destroy a city." Nezu looked warily at the ball.

"Don't be concerned, this is harmless unless I want it to harm something." He clenched his hand, withdrawing the ball of mana back. "Other than that, I want to make a condition of my own."

"And that is?" Nezu was very concerned about what this condition may be n. Anything he might say could compromise the lives of many, he might even want people to-

"I wish to have the freedom and authority to roam around and punish 'villain's' as you call them."

The Mouse-principal slowly blinked. "You wish to be a hero?"

Mors glared, making Nezu flinch from his gaze. "I wish to be something similar to a hero but to be exact. If there are villains and heroes around, then there should be vigilantes around to, are there? What are the benefits of a vigilante? Are they not under any laws and act on their own terms."

"B-But without any restrictions or discipline, they would no doubt create chaos! That is why the Hero Association establishment exists!" Nezu reaffirmed

Mors snapped his fingers. "True, but it would also mean that only they could do justice on their own. When all can do good deeds, conducting justice among the wicked. True that if there are no restrictions on people with quirks as you call these powers, there would be chaos. But, when something you don't want to happen happens right in front of your eyes, would you take up the mantle and fight them off? Or will you stand back and watch, doing nothing just letting it happen?"

"..."

"Justice used by the people here have a minuscule understanding of what it truly means. I would love to argue the flaws of this realm's society and how they manage Quirks. But such arguments would lead us off-topic."

_'Effectively, it would be a weak argument.'_ He sighed inwardly.

"But, I'll abide by your conditions."

_'For now...'_ Those words echoed throughout the mind of Nezu, it didn't need to be said, because the words are already there.

"Then as of this moment, you shall be a substitute teacher for the hero course." And with that, the two shook hands formally.

* * *

The day went on as Leo, or right now as he was called by the alias of "Mors" now. The paperwork he has been doing to this day will be finished somewhere in the evening, so he will be able to attend his new job by tomorrow.

The world he found himself in was really out of the norm for him. A world full of heroes and villains, it seemed to look like something from out of a comic book, but this reality was indeed real.

_'Yet they're all weak...'_ He thought as he stood on the highest building in the city of Musutafu, it was night time. Back in his original world, there wasn't a place called Musutafu, supporting the claims that he definitely was in another parallel world. Even though it had already been decided, it still shook him.

Going back doesn't seem like an option. It's not like he would want to go back, there isn't any way of going back that he knew of.

This world just suddenly gave birth to people possessing various powers and abilities. There is barely, BARELY any magic around. But with the surprising revelation at hand, this would give him an advantage.

With the use of magic, he can cover up most of his true abilities from any unwanted attention.

_'Although my appearance needs a change...'_ His current equipment definitely gave a vibe of a "death reaper coming for you souls!" kinda feeling.

"Hmmmm, this look does fit me... But the quality although..."

It gives a villain-like vibe.

"*sigh* I guess I'll have to tone it down."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. . .

"I guess this is decent enough." he said to himself as he looked over his 'new' design, he had changed to a somewhat modernist style but still retained the design of his old gear.

He had to remove most of his set and wear low-leveled gear that he had still managed to keep in his Prestige Inventory. A backup inventory that was given to Players who had anticipated in the "World Invasion" event, along with some bonus items and high-rewards, but that's that.

He still kept his black tattered cloak, still in its 'ruined' form, it's was Legendary-Class Item that can reduce almost all damage and negate spells below its set stat count. Chain-linked armor combined with leather to give both protection and mobility. A black mask that would cover up his face and keep it concealed.

However, the mask gave several advantages to Leo like the ability to cast **{Fear}** along with its low-tier** [Instant Death]** negation enchantment, and **[Immune to Blindness]** bonus. Wearing low-tier gear meant that his stats have been reduced somewhat to equal that of level 70 player. But that was good enough.

_'As much as I hate this, I'm really glad I didn't sell these items in the end._' He said internally to himself.

To top things off, he added a bloodied skull in front of his armor, and worn-out wings on his back.

To fight lethally, giving no mercy, yet acting like an angel seeking penance. Forgotten, but never wavering.

The Forsaken One would be his calling.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion and saw a column of smoke rising from a good distance. Screaming of panic and shouting could be heard from where he stood.

_'It's almost like fate has given me an opportunity to dish out some punishment... Thy heavens calling onto me, and thy will be done.'_

"For thy Lord of All." He muttered before flying over towards the rising smoke. "Punishment awaits for the wicked."

He didn't notice, but his eyes glowed red as hellfire for a moment.

. . .

"What the hell!?"

"Run man, run!"

"Someone call the authorities, call in the heroes!"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

People were running away from a large figure causing destruction and mayhem. Fortunately, a lot of people got out, unfortunately...

"Hahahahahah! Run peasants, run!" A hulking behemoth of a man shouted in excitement, he looked like a man-made out of various kinds of metal glued to him, almost like scrap armor. He threw balls of junk metal around him, sometimes within them were gas canisters that he inserted into his metal balls to cause more large scale destruction.

"H-Hey!, you dumb metal head!" Those words ticked him off, he looked and see who taunted him and saw a boy wearing an All Might hoodie.

"Don't you dare mock me you little brat!" Fueled with anger, he threw another metal ball towards the boy, who just ducked low as to avoid the hertaling object.

"Whoah!" The boy dodged, or rather slid through his attacks and dodging them as he moved. He held a stone within his palm and used the repelling side of his quirk to shoot the stone at almost the speed of a bullet.

But it didn't have enough power and the stone was too weak against the layered metal, even if it was made of rusted scrap.

"Hahahah! Like that puny stone can penetrate through my Junk Armor!"

"Shit! Not enough power? Is the Armor too strong? I can't handle someone like him straight on." The villain threw more balls than usual, and at a much faster rate too, but at such speed, the balls sometimes missed by a meter. Before he could slide away and stall time for someone to deal with the villain, someone appeared within his vision.

_'Eh?'_ He just blinked and immediately someone was in front of him.

"H-He-!" Before he could try to tell the man to get away, the figure slashed towards the incoming metal balls. Destroying them with much ease.

_'A-Ah~! A pro-hero! Finally, I'm saved!'_

"Eh? Who the hell are you? You don't look like a hero!" The villain said, confused. "Are you a villain? Why the hell did you save that brat!?"

The boy looked closely at his savior, the villain was correct. Now, up close, the person who saved him didn't look like a hero at all! He's too scary to be a hero!

_'A vigilante?'_ There are only two current vigilantes he could know of, and they were his friends in a way, but more like acquaintances.

"...Do you care about life?" the mysterious vigilante asked.

"Eh?" "Huh?" The two of them looked at him, confused at what he said. Before they could ask what he meant, he continued.

"Tell me, wicked one, do you care about the living?" He said darkly. The boy gulped, sensing an abrupt change in temperature.

_'Did the air turn cold for a second...?'_

"G-Get the hell away from me!" The villain then grabbed several metal scraps around and generated a dozen more metal balls before flinging towards the new target at a high speed, far faster than what had been sent against him.

A speed at which a person would be blown to bits in an explosion of gore.

"Enough." Those were the words, the person said. And at the moment he said that the metal balls were suddenly on the ground. And without warning, the Villain was brought down. His metal armor suddenly rendered pieces of scrap on the ground, heavily wounded with what seems to be like slashes from some kind of blade.

Definitely from this figure's weapon.

"Eh...EHHHHH!?" The boy's jaw would have slackened all the way down to the ground if it were to actually happen, but it looked funny and quite comical.

"Boy, are you alright?" Mors asked as he turned to see the boy who was trembling abnormally.

_'Pity, the boy was scared to death from the wicked one was he?'_ His smile turned bitter. Thinking on the mistake that he had arrived a bit too late to save someone from such a horrible scenario.

Before he could move to comfort the boy, he sensed two figures coming from behind him. One of them appeared from above and was closing in. He dodged to the side, able to see the assailant's appearance.

A towering man, with muscles seen even behind the tight-fitting dark shirt, jeans, and a long trench coat. His head was covered with a wrap-around mask on top of his head. And on his hands that were about to hit him were a pair of brass knuckles fitted with a pair of gloves.

"Hey hey hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice was filled with unwavering determination, a sense of justice. And yet, his emotions seemed to be contained with a heavy burden.

_'What happened to this man, to endure something so horrible?'_

"Are you a villain?"

"Huh!? Who the hell do you think I am? I am Knuckleduster, and I am a cleaner who specializes in scum like you!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with a sense of justice.

"Ah, a vigilante then," Mors said, he then lowered his weapon, causing the man wearing brass knuckles to look at him confused. "But I am not the scum to which you refer, I rather despise those... creatures." He emphasized the last word venomously.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you?"

"I am the one who will present this world with the fact that everyone can be heroes. Not heroes that warrant fame, attention, or money, not for the will of self-desires; NONE OF THEM!" He shouted.

"I am the one who keeps balance, to uphold what is wrong and right. The sense of justice is being used in the wrong way, to be used by the humanized concept of Justice. To save someone and believe what you are doing is right; is that not the true sense of justice? But to be kept back by the laws created so that they cannot fully help people out? Foolishness!"

"And as a result, you might see me as a vigilante as well. But I am no hero, nor villain in my cause."

"Not a hero, yet not a villain... What would you see yourself as then?" The man known as Knuckleduster lowered his fists but kept them up in guard. This didn't mean he was relaxed in his presence. But his words felt like they echoed with him somehow. It was true that he was a fellow believer of Justice, but once his Quirk was stolen...

At first he didn't know what to do, but later on, he did not let something like that stop him. And so he trained, trained, trained all day to become stronger, to overcome that lingering sense of uselessness.

...And to find her daughter of which was taken from a long time ago...

"That depends, but I see myself as a... balancer of things, bringing balance to all as all things should be. Like for example, what is the point of saving others if you weren't even a hero?"

Those words broke through steel walls smoothly.

"To explain what happened, I arrived just in time to save that boy over there," He pointed at Koichi who was hiding behind him as a shield. "but it seems you two know each other. And I'm sorry that I arrived a little too late." He bowed in apology.

"A-Ah! No worries!" Koichi timidly responded, but he was too fearful and shy. But he was glad that the cloaked man dealt with the Villain... even if it happened all in an instant.

"Then, I'll be leaving." He nodded his head before he suddenly disappeared right before their eyes.

Koichi looked around, trying to see where he went. "Damn, that guy moves fast. It's almost like time stopped." And with that, he didn't know just how right he was. "And Mast- Mister Knuckleduster-san, I'm surprised you didn't even try to punch him."

"...I didn't, plus that guy gives a really dangerous vibe." The old man Knuckleduster said firmly, with a hint of fear in his managed to hide it, but only barely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koichi blinked, confused. True the air got cold for some reason, but he suspected that it was that man's Quirk. But that doesn't explain how the person moved so fast as if time had stopped for them, he assumed that in mind.

"If we are to see him again in the future, I think it's better we make friends with that guy, not to provoke him or simply avoid him." As much as he liked it, he felt that they were definitely going to see each other in the future.

But oh, only time will tell, Iwao Oguro-san.

Only time will tell...

And besides, he felt like that guy isn't what he thinks he is.

* * *

**The day after. . .**

Mors was given a vacant room to sleep in. He didn't really need a bed to sleep, but having a place to stuff things that weren't needed in his void-inventory was quite helpful.

Plus if he didn't put anything in his room, then it would make things obviously suspicious to those who would see his room not being used and perfectly clean.

And since he is assigned as teaching Class 1-A students, and several other different classes, it would be better to take on a form that would seem... not so intimidating for them. He had taken notice as to who made up Class 1-A, and they have been assigned to Hero courses mostly. And that he can do. It also surprised him a bit to see that the familiar green-haired boy was also in Class 1-A.

And as stated, he was given a fake profile one he repeated over and over in his mind so he could remember it off by heart.

**Name: Mors Darkem**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Age: 27**

**Quirk: Fear, Speed**

**Occupation: Teacher; Combat Instructor and Philosophy Teacher**

"Or that's how it goes in an abridged way..."

_'Hmmmm, it looks like that principal is observant. I can teach those kids how to fight, even with different powers. And he did say that people with multiple Quirks are rare, almost like a needle in a haystack.'_ He smiled before looking at the "Philosophy Teacher, ha!"

_'But me being a Philosophy Teacher... That is benefitting, to guide the minds and hearts of young children, to see what the world really is like, and what it truly means to be a hero... A true hero.'_

"But it's at the same time problematic..." No doubt he can spread his mindset and the knowledge of which he stores and reference them with common sense and institute, but he is NOT a people's person.

Hell, that is the reason why he had fewer friends in school, even less in the workplace!

But ironically, he had people he can call friends in the virtual world of YGGDRASIL, the group full of idiots that he would certainly miss; the Hateful Eight.

_'They could be somewhere in this world, they stayed online as the game was shutting down...'_ There is a possibility that they also may have come into this world. But that is only a chance. And with the Internet, he can keep tabs on things going on in the world, in that way he can recognize things from YGGDRASIL and anything that may have come into this world other than him only.

He clenched his fist so hard that his fingers started to dig deep into his necrotic, false flesh.

_'Calm down, you are in a new world now. God or whatever out there has decided to put me in this place, blessed me with the power of my avatar... Whatever I should do, I will do so in this world.'_

"To do His Will..." He muttered.

. . .

"Jeez, U.A. has a big property grounds. Almost as big as several Universities back in that shit world, but with only nature as part of it." Mors said as he walked through the hallway, glancing outside the window and witnessing the sight of nature's scenery.

"Class 1-A... Class 1-A... Class 1- Ah, found it."

Seeing a label Class 1-A above a door leading to a classroom makes it certain that it was definitely the room he was looking for.

_'Ok Leo, calm yourself now. What you are about to do is to introduce yourself to a bunch of kids with superpowers that are from the comic books. They are childish in nature and do not know anything realistic about nature.'_ He tried to smile, but it ended up being a wild grin.

As he was about to move to the room and open the door, he realized that he was still in his main appearance. Hell, his tattered cloak and his fearsome appearance might reactivate whatever trauma they felt all over again.

And he would be the one responsible for their condition this time!

"Right, I need to restrain myself a bit, no fear aura this time." He wouldn't lie when he said those words disappointed him by the slightest margin.

He quickly minimized his (awesome) "Fear" and made himself look like a...

A priest... Except without the crosses and stuff, but somewhat distinguishing himself as a priestly appearance. But he didn't look like a normal priest would.

His new appearance was a black trench coat with white trimmings, black padded pants, and somewhat giving an aura of "Unwavering Faith". Rustic yet dark shining chains wrapped around his shoulders. He wore a Futara-type glasses (like the one Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate wears to look like a magnificent badass) with a very dark-tinted frame on its glass. He also wore a black mask to keep his face covered, and a tri-cone hat with a leather belt strapped on its top.

(Basically Alexander Anderson but give it a more dark feeling of him version.)

"This seems good enough." And taking in a few breaths, he opened the door and noticed the familiar students that he had seen at the USJ building.

He had remembered some of their appearances, while some he did not. Like that kid with a seemingly large tail, and that boy with a bird head.

_'Different world different common sense. . .'_

"..." Silently walking up towards the front desk, where the teacher usually conducted to lessons for the students.

It was a weird feeling, but he somehow knew it. Apparently he had seen too many anime and manga because the teaching style that his old world taught in their young moments were kind of... Out of touch and not very personal it was all in the virtual with assistance AI.

_'Lazy asses...'_ He pushed that thought aside before scanning the students around the room and giving his introduction.

"Hello, all. I will be your teacher in several courses such as Combat Training and Philosophies class."

* * *

**And with that, I can feel like that part should be cut and the rest would be up until the next chapter.**

**Hope it satisfied ya'll read people. Tiring it is to fucking write stories in such notice with a schedule to keep up IRL**

**Anyways, hope to entertain ya. **

**And one thing. I may or may not follow ya'lls complaints and apply them to my story. But I will tell you this...**

**I do not care whatever responsibility should any of you happen to have a fault. You all may flame me, discourage me, discontent me, not acknowledging me, etc on whatever way. I do not fucking care.**

**Religion? Keep it to yourselves, you must not let books teaching about religion control you. You must not believe in what the world should say, or what knowledge they should bring to the public or to all.**

**Combining novels with the religious belief's into one's work is not impossible, but a difficult one. But to make it at most less offensive? Barely possible.**

**Besides, all Religion factions have their own flaws. Most are just too zealous to see that.**

**Not one is pure...**

**Until then...**


	4. Let the games begin

Midoriya looked down, thinking deeply about what had happened during the USJ incident.

He couldn't help but think about that Reaper, no, man. His speaking was weird, but his words held value. Despite his looks, he was able to heal him of his injuries, even All Might! But...

"Was his scar also fixed from that liquid he poured on his head...? His wounds healed up, so was his injury healed up as well?" He muttered. "Other than that, what kind of medicine was that though? Was it Quirk-based? Is it possible to transfer healing-based Quirk and transform it into a medicine? Or was it nanotechnology? But is there a technology that instantly heals wounds that bad? It might be done in secret so there's no information about that Does it have side effects?"

"...You're mumbling again Midoriya-san."

"Eh, EH!?" He noticed literally his classmates looking at him with various expressions on their faces.

"What's that thing you mentioned about All Might being healed by some medicine?" Mineta asked. "Wasn't he healed up by Recovery Girl?"

"I think we were told that he went back to the clinic to check himself up." Mashirao offered. "So he may have taken another chance to recover."

"And what do you mean medicine, Midoriya?" Iida spoke up, rapidly making chopping gestures in the air. "Are you meaning to say that All Might recovered through medicine!? Hard to believe!"

"It might be some kind of a healing-type Quirk like Midoriya-san said." Momo piped into the conversation.

"Yes, but I haven't heard anyone having a Quirk that heals in the form of medicine, has you guys?" He asked them.

"No."

"Never heard anyone."

"Nope."

All the class replied negatively, even Kacchan slightly shook his head from that. It's the first time that he heard someone having a Quirk that heals in a form of medicine.

"Perhaps it's something similar to Momo-san's Creation Quirk?" Tsuyu added. "But Midoriya-san, you said medicine, what kind is it?"

"A-Ah! It's some kind of a liquid, but its colored red. It's also encased in a bottle that looks like a flask."

"Red?"

"Flask?"

"Huh, that sounds like something straight out from a videogame-"

And suddenly, the door opens. A figure revealed to be someone they haven't seen before but has the aura of authority.

His build was slim, yet visibly muscular despite the clothing covering it. He was also wearing an outfit similar to a priest, yet almost not. A chain was wrapped around his arm completely as if it were armor. A circular, red-tinted glasses on his face, a black mask that literally covered his whole face, and a triangular-shaped hat.

In his opinion, he looked like an underworld Hero like their senpai Eraserhead, except...

_'I don't know anything about someone like him!'_

"Hello all," His voice was deep, intimidating yet warm. "I will be your teacher in several courses such as Combat Training and Philosophies class."

The class murmured around; they voiced out their thoughts and opinions on their new teacher assigned to their subjects. But one is for sure, their minds were on one thing;

_'Who is this guy?'_

"Ah, forgive my transgressions." He bowed he briefly bowed his head. "My name is Mors Darken. Have any of you been told about this event?"

Midoryia shook his head, he glanced around and saw his other classmates shaking their heads and some others voicing "no".

"Ah, well then. A surprise I suppose." The man said plainly. "Oh well, then... Since this is an introductory, I'll let you children ask questions for me to answer."

And a hand was raised.

"Yes...?"

"My name is Mina Ashido, Mors Sensei. One thing bothers me; are you a priest?" The one thing that was dwelling in the mind of her friends; finally asked. Ever since the world has given birth to Quirk, not many people have been settled in religion.

Mors shook his head in denial. "No, I am no figure of faith. Merely a person who has taken the belief of faith, a man of faith. Unless you wish to clarify and ask about religion, you may."

_'Isn't that what a priest called?'_ They all thought in unison.

"Ah, no need sensei!" She shook her hands frantically. "I think I'll pass."

He nodded before looking at others. "Any others?"

"Sensei!" Toru 'raised' her hand. "Is your name a hero name?"

The teacher hummed. "And you are miss...?"

"Toru Hagakure, sensei!"

"Well, miss Hagakure, the answer to that question is not wrong, but not correct either."

If her face could literally be seen, she was pouting, as well with a raised brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mors chuckled. "I apologize, but that question will be answered another time. That, or you will know soon enough."

"Why not now?" Sero asked.

"You all are students are you not? Then students should learn. I cannot give you the answer directly or else you won't learn." He answered politely. "Any more?"

"..." Seeing none, their new assigned teacher nodded his head once before he asked them one simple, familiar question.

"Well then, I'll ask something from you all. You may answer in any way possible, be it frankly; formal or casual. It does not matter as long as you make an answer."

Midoriya unconsciously gulped. For while it may seem normal, he could feel the intensity that their teacher is giving. 'Almost like Aizawa sensei...'

"This will be a question I expect one or all of you shall answer... What is the difference between Good and Evil?"

_'...Huh?'_ They thought dumbly. They didn't really expect this kind of a simple question.

"What kind of question is that!?" Kaminari answered. "It's obvious! The Good are the Heroes, and the Evil are the Villains!" He proudly smiled, thinking that he made the right answer.

"..." The teacher went quiet, intensely quiet. The class was silently nervous, they had thought that Kaminari had made a mistake in his answer or something-

"Anyone else?" He asked, looking randomly at others. "Because that answer I hear, is not enough." And with that, the electric-quirk student slumped down to his seat with an aura of despair around him.

_'So blunt!'_

"U-Um... Sensei, question?" Uraraka meekly raised her hand.

"Yes...?"

"Ochacho Uraraka sensei; is this a trick question sir?"

"I'll give you the answer if you give me the answer to your question." If his face could be seen, he smiled.

"Then my answer to your question is that: Like what Kaminari-san said; The Good is the Heroes and the Evil are the Villains. Heroes are the ones that always or can help others in need, and the Villains are the ones doing bad things to other people like killing, stealing, crimes."

"..." Mors did the same from what he did to Kaminari, he stared at her silently. To him, he was thinking about what to answer on that, but for the students; they see him as judging her answer.

'They are really blinded...'

"Not a good answer, but not bad either." He said. "A textbook answer, but not enough. But thank you nonetheless for your opinion Ms. Uraraka."

"Sir!" A loud voice spoke up. "Tenya Iida, Class Representative of Class 1-A!"

_'Ah, a loud one. But he doesn't seem to be rude at some point.'_ "Yes, you have an answer?"

"Yes!" He stood up. "The difference is that both are the opposite of each other! They are not the same in any other way, but they are destined to be together forever at all times!"

"..." The same action he did to the other two, he went quiet. Iida felt a sweat behind his neck, the waiting felt like an eternity.

"Still the same, unfortunately." He shook his head. "But thank you for your opinion."

"Anymore?"

"..." The students looked at one another, they were nervous about what their answers would not satisfy their new teacher's question. Feeling and thinking that they'll get depressed from his blunt answers.

"If none, then I shalt bring anth answer."

Midoriya widens his eyes at the familiar wording. 'Could it be...?!'

"They are the same. Good and Evil, are the same." He said in a way like it was a fact.

_'...What?'_

""""HUH!?""""

"But sensei, that doesn't make sense!" Mineta exclaimed. "How can Good and Evil be the same when the other does bad things!?"

"...There is a story, an old one on which I doubt if any of you have heard of this." He said. "There is a fight between two wolves; One is evil - he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego."

That seems to get a reaction to several students. Namely, one that has a dual-color red and white on his hair, and the one with harsh eyes. 'Looks like I have their attention now...'

He continued on... "The other is good – he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you–and inside every other person, too."

"...Which one will win?" Midoriya spoke up. He was curious, but also wanting to know what happened to the fight. It was a story that he has not heard about.

"The one that you feed." He said. "You see, light or shadow cannot exist without the other. There cannot be a shadow without the light, nor there cannot be light without the shadow. This story is a reminder, an important reminder of the power we have over our emotions and experiences.

You live in a world of repetition. There will always be both Light and Dark, both Good and Evil, both Chaos and Disorder.

And for you children to strive to survive the harsh realities of the world, it is not a simple task." He said firmly. "Whatever the people want you to see, whatever they want you to be, whatever they want you to become; deny them or accept them, it is but your own choice."

And in an ominous voice he says; "But do take this in mind; Villains and Heroes are not different from what you normally see in them..."

**. . .**

The introductory orientation with their newly assigned teacher was finished. Their_ real_ class on the subject would start on about tomorrow. It went normal as usual, but it changed when their new teacher had given them something to think upon.

"The new teacher was..."

"Weird?"

"I'd see him as crazy, but yeah that works too."

Midoryia tuned out the conversations going on around from his classmates. He was too busy to think about how did that man get here. He'd have to be cautious, even if he did save him and All Might's life, he is still suspicious of him.

But he managed to gain insight into this person. He is philosophical, probably a former professor, but the question is why is his attire similar to a priest? Was he a religious person? Religion was old, almost ancient ever since 200 years ago... The birth of the Quirk. But even so, even if the information is just a little bit, it would give him an insight into what the person is.

And those questions... It almost seems like he was testing them. Not to mention his seemingly 'hate' to the Heroes whenever mentioned. Was he a Villain? He can detest that he is not, but potentially he can be. There are Heroes that look like Villains that would help the case but for this... Reaper or maybe Mors...

He feels something that he is between a Villain and a Hero.

...He'll have to ask All Might about this.

**. . .**

The first meeting with his scheduled students from Class A-1 was... It somewhat went well.

It was his first time giving that kind of speech around people ever since from the First World, which went down to sht bedrock experience.

But here? He felt like he could freely spread his beliefs and that people would notice. But he would do it slowly, slow as honey dripping down from a tilted block. He cannot force it down since it wouldn't work in the long run. He didn't clarify any information about religion in this world. He doubted that Christianity still exists here in a world full of powers.

"How was your first meeting on Class A-1?" He heard a very familiar voice and turned around. The principal mouse was behind him. "I hope it went well yes?"

"...Yes, yes, it did." He replied, he didn't stop but continued on walking. "As I expected, they are naïve."

"Oh? And how would you say that, sir Mors?" He asked, following beside him. Curiosity was visibly noticeable on his expression despite him being a happily stoic mouse. "They have fought against the dangers when USJ was invaded no?"

He shook his head. "I do not mean their physical experience, Nezu. What I meant is their lack of comprehension of reality. From what I have thought, what they experience would just be the 'tip of the iceberg' as you mortals say."

"Yes, but this would prepare them for any actual battle against the Villains. Once they are ready of course!"

"Of course the little younglings are not ready." He scoffed. "I'm truly surprised that the danger hadn't destroyed this world."

"...I would like to ask, what do you mean by this 'danger'?" His expression didn't waver, but one could notice the shakiness from Principal Nezu's tone.

_'...Shit, I let my tongue slip! What to say, what to say!?'_

He chuckled. "Something that you cannot comprehend that it would happen once again. After all, sometimes there are some things just don't want to stay dead forever."

With those words spoken ominously alone, it was clear that this was something that Principle Nezu felt like he was trending on a sealed vault that was meant to be sealed forever.

And not to be opened ever again.

* * *

It has been several days ever since their new teacher had been assigned to their class several times schedule.

If one would compare, he excels an aura of their homeroom teacher; Aizawa Sensei. But much colder and... noble in such a way.

Mors has not any teaching in any way whatsoever, but somehow the students were able to understand his teachings on the subject. He would go somehow advanced, but an example to that the first time he tested them, it seems they still need basic learning.

He may seem rude, but he is rather direct in teaching them about facts and truths.

**_*SCHOOL BELL RINGS*_**

"Hmmm, all of you are dismissed. However, I prefer if you all would note down the lessons and knowledge I have given you. This may all seem boring and 'useless', one day in life you would be thankful for me sharing such knowledge."

And with all thoughts from the whole Class A-1 thought about their newly assigned teacher, it was mostly 'mysterious'.

The moment he leaves from the classroom, the tension around the room dissipates, making some students breathe easily. As if the pressure within the room has lessened.

"Jeez, why does he still acts creepy even after a few days?" Minoru said, finally slouching onto his seat.

"Maybe he is just giving us his impressions?" Kaminari added his 2 cents.

"If that is how new teachers come, then I'd doubt that." Sato replied in uncertainty.

"Hey, Midoryia, what do you think of our new teach?" Uraraka said to him.

"H-Huh? Oh, I think he is... I think ominous."

"Well, isn't that obvious to spot?" Jiro deadpanned. "Besides, I think he is underestimating us."

"That's probably not a good way to say something to our teacher!" Iida said with robotically movements.

"But Iida, wouldn't you say the same?" Momo said. "He speaks in a way accent, even sometimes when he pronounces words it's weird."

If he had heard that, then he would have cried in the room for several days before committing to retort back at her.

"Let's just wait it out. Besides, it only has been a few days."

* * *

"Jeez, how damn limited does this world's technology on?" Leon grumbled as he was using the computer in his room to do both researching the world's history and also to gain more 'teaching materials' for the students.

If he were honest, then it's just too... _weird_.

Compared to First World technology, this world's tech is just quite... _Primitive_.

But he finds a liking to it. Despite the confusing methods on 'shortcut keyboard', some BIOS basic mechanics and some other technical talk that I would rather not go much into...

And besides, such retro relic is formidable in some ways. Challenging yes, and the change is... _tolerable_.

Only in some ways...

He grunts as he opened up several tabs. Most of them are for information purposes, and one of them a site that enables the user to play some music. For relaxation as he gathers more information in this world.

"So it seems there are only fragments of religion..."

There were many kinds of religion. One that sees Quirks as a blessing (which is only the remnants of the people of that faith). Hell, there is one religion, or more like a cult, that sees heteromorphic quirks as _abomination_, seeing them as different, and definitely xenophobic towards them.

Plus, most of them knew of a being above, but they are too busy to not fill in their spiritual stomach. They have too much to do in this world.

Basically saying-

"A world of a dying faith..." Not that he is wrong but... It would make sense if put it that way...

He is not a person who can spread out the word of Him. Oh sure Christianity exists, but very little only is remaining if it would be compared to the global population. The majority of that religion would still be in Italy, where the people still kept their faith.

Despite them differing from the faith he believes in, it feels quite relieving that he is not the only one on the same faith.

There was literally no religion existing back at the First World, only the companies exist and the hollow puppet of a government...

Shaking his head and his mind from those horrible thoughts, he regained himself thanks to the relaxing music playing softly.

Though the wild thoughts still fly around his mind.

Why is he here? Did God send him to this plane, world, or universe? If so, then what?

_'Stupid mind, just let me enjoy this peace I've been granted and not question everything in existence lest I'd be damned back to that place again.'_ He unconsciously growled before exhaling a breath despite the unnecessary need of lungs. _'At least this kind of paperwork activity isn't so bad then I expect it to be...'_

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" He said while not taking his eyes off from the computer.

The door opened, and the figure let themselves in. Twas Midnight in her 'hero' costume "Hello, sir Darkem."

_'Honestly, she looks more like a lesbian latex-suited dominatrix able to roam around in public without any shame.'_ "Ah, Midnight. What brings you here?"

Her expression was stern and firm, not giving any emotions at all. Underneath her mask, she was very nervous and afraid now knowing from the Principle to who this is, and someone you don't really want to mess with.

Although, she and along other teachers don't really agree with the terms with how the Principle set up. It was risky and foolish.

They don't doubt that this person can take on a literal army of heroes, but the words that the Principal said: "Whatever you do, please... Do not provoke him in any way possible."

She and along her co-workers have never heard Nezu so incredibly concern and worried.

The man in front of her is dangerous and is probably no doubt a Death Reaper after what she had witnessed back at the U.S.J. Those were solid evidence.

Pushing her fear aside, she managed to put up a strength of courage. "I'm here to talk about the training sessions you will be conducting in a few weeks' time after the U.A. Sports Festival." She said.

Mors stopped typing and glanced at her. He noticed when he looked at her eyes if she is afraid, despite giving no noticeable change on her face. "And you are worried that I may cause... harm to the students?"

She flinched. "...Yes." _'He is sharp.'_

Mors hummed before shrugging off and continuing typing on the keyboard. "Don't be. I don't hard naive little children preparing their diapers for reality."

"That's... One way of putting it." She said awkwardly, not knowing how to react on that one... Before she could reply back, he continued speaking more.

"If you are worried on how I will treat them once I am going to train them in Combat Class, don't be. They need to learn the harsh realities of this wicked world. Their simple-minded goals won't help them to survive in a world of backstabbing, untrustworthy fools once they become adults."

She frowned a bit. "Isn't that too... I don't know, too much?"

Mors looked at her for the first time in the conversation, making her flinch slightly. "They won't be children much soon. In a world like this, they need to learn how to survive. After all, from what I see in this world, it is either you live to fight, or live to _die_."

She grimaces at such bluntness. He really doesn't beat around the bush, goes straight to the core.

"Mind if I ask you a question...?" She really wasn't sure, but that or the same question will still keep bugging her after all these days.

"Something relevant?"

"N-No, it's about you specifically. Why are you here?"

That had Mors to pause his typing, something that Midnight felt like she is going somewhere deep into _dangerous_ waters.

"Y-You know what? It's fine-"

"I..." Mors began to say, slowly... "I think that I am here to judge the wicked. I am unsure, but something more powerful than I placed me in your world."

Ok now that is something Midnight doubt. "...Wait so you're saying that your not from this world?"

"Perhaps... Perhaps not." Mors said neutrally. Although it's quite obvious since he is literally not from here, aside from Nezu, literally no one knows that he is from another world.

Not that they will believe that their world was possibly a parallel to this world and on the edge of dying from within itself.

Midnight could only wonder. But this would only add more questions with very few answers in option.

"Now, is there something else or no? I wish to continue this work before I do something else."

The dominatrix teacher said nothing before saying her leave and left the room. Once she closed the doors, Mors let out a small sigh of relief.

"Damn, twas really surprising. Why did I not sense her before- Oh, I guess my **{Sense Being}** was off... Oh well, mistakes happen." He shrugged off before continuing typing on to his work.

He then smelled something, a fragrance in the air, recognizing that smell it was fear. It was a small one, but it differed from the other smells such as stress, anxiety, and nervousness. And it is just outside the door. Arching a curious brow, he used **{Thermal Sight}** and see Midnight standing outside his door.

He was about to ask her what happen before remembering the cause of great distress and fear was_ him_.

_'Did the principle told them about my true identity behind this alias? It might be the best choice since it would be quite problematic in the long term if he didn't do so...'_

A foolish move, yet somehow 'wise' for the mouse's choice of action.

**. . .**

_'I find it habitable that this is... Unfortunate.'_ Leo thought annoyingly as he narrowed his eyes at an object placed in front of him.

He managed to find some consumables that he would use to satiate his racial hunger, but never once he had come to see the thing personally as the smell hits his nose.

He hadn't eaten anything ever since he came to this world. He was too distracted and was in awe of this world for a week before he took notice that he wasn't feeling any hungry.

That made him curious, either it was the emotions that he kept on feeling gracing over him that 'fills' his hunger, or does he really need to eat physical food?

Or... can he still eat?

So right now he is experimenting to see if he can still eat his consumable items. Not wanting to risk and buy food from the canteen, because he thinks that if he tastes food there, he might go wild and try to eat it all.

Hah, he's not even a Ghoul.

He reached out to the sandwich consumable that would enable one's hunger be filled up with a temporary stat buff. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took a small, tiny ass fked up bite on the sandwich.

And the moment it hit his tongue, he felt pleasure never before.

He felt tears began to leak in his eyes, not even wondering why he just cried.

_'It tastes... so delicious!'_ He hummed in joy. _'Those crap back home would never taste great as this!'_

He eagerly and quickly ate the food. He finished, but he felt he needed more to satisfy that pleasurable hunger.

He cried as he ate. Crying that he never ate food this good in his entire life! It tasted like perfection! He felt like nothing can beat this delicious food he had first ever tasted in this world!

He was glad that he cast a magic barrier that sound-proofed his room otherwise his cries would literally be probably be heard throughout the campus.

After several moments of griefing, he felt... more fulfilling? He wasn't sure, but he felt something was just filled up.

_'So this is what it feels like to be happy...'_ He thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. It made him felt like the characters he read in fanfic and novels who had their childhood better than theirs.

It feels pathetic, to compare his life circumstances to a frigging fictional situation...

Then again, going to another world is also somewhat like a fiction. Ironic.

**. . .**

It was nearing, this 'U.A. Festival' is coming closer. Just a few more days and the games begin. He felt many souls filled with determination around the campus. No doubt all of them are preparing for the U.A Festival.

Classes would be suspended for a week or two for the students and the preparation of the event. After all, its a nationwide entertainment.

He was informed that this event would have the U.A. students from different departments to compete with one another. Differing in many various types of games.

Obstacle Race, 1v1 Match, Team Death Match, and several other gamemodes he was unfamiliar with on the event.

The event itself was to bring entertainment to the people, perhaps to the world even. But it might just be nationwide since the U.A. Sports Festival is Japanese, unless they managed to bring in translation to the universal public. Something that he read that is similar to the Olympic sports event before the First World had entered the Gloomy Age of Man, as to what the inhabitants of the scared, nature-destroyed world had called it.

But he had one thing that he found flawed to the games.

It shows the student's abilities to everyone. And by everyone that included the enemies, Villains. Their weaknesses exposed to the public, although...

It gives a challenge to the students. There is no fair or unfair in reality, just simply coincidence and obstacles to overcome.

And also to have other professional _heroes_ to recruit them under their wing. Something that is unforeign to him, back in the First World, only rich people or the few lucky ones manage to get jobs that would be applied to them.

_'Do or die...' _He thought somberly as he walked through the outside of campus, taking the nature scenery around him. A sight of green nature never gets old for him...

"Hello there!" Exclaimed an enthusiastic voice who he guessed was calling out to him. It was a familiar voice, someone he had encountered before... He turned and see All Might walking up to him with his trademark smile.

"All Might." He said calmly as he nodded in acknowledgment. He had a somewhat good relationship with the supposed No. 1 Hero of Japan, the Symbol of Peace.

During the past weeks, he had only encountered him very few times. When he stumbles on the hero, they converse however the hero seemed to be nervous to talk to him. He guessed that it was either his racial passive, which he was sure he disabled it, or the Principle had him informed as well. He might have to think that the whole staff had been informed about him, and his true identity.

He also had known All Might's other identity, his supposed true identity from his form, Toshinori Yagi. He offered the man to become healthy again, removing the scars that would turn him back to his prime.

But for some reason, All Might wanted to keep them. He didn't say it, but he could feel that it was sentimental...

And also foolish.

But he will let this slide... for now.

"Wandering around I see?" All Might asked, his voice never wavering from the cheerfulness. Although noticing a change of beat in his heart, he could tell he was nervous.

Leo, or Mor's walks around the campus was known by everyone. It was first spread as a rumor by the students, those who didn't know that he was a new professor for the U.A High School as part of the staff.

But now, all of them would just guess that he is just roaming around the campus like a security guard. Although his appearance mostly unnerved the students, sometimes they would mistake him as a villain. So a sense, they would call him "Scary Security Guard" and that would just be the underestimation of it.

Most of the students who believed the rumor thought him as a newly hired security guard...

"Is there something else you want to say other than greeting me?" Leo coldly glanced at him before walking forward.

"A-Ah! No, not really." All Might said surprised before slowly catching up to his sudden pace. "I just noticed that you were out here when I was heading to check on my student."

"Ah..." He said before going quiet. The two were simply walking in silence, it was a comfortable silence. The wind breezing through their face, the coolness of the air chilling them at a decent temperature.

It was a windy day for this weather.

"My offer still stands, All Might." Leo spoke, surprising All Might before he looked down to the ground, his expression was unknown.

"...Thank you, but no thank you." The No. 1 Hero said solemnly. One thing he knows about this reaper around is that he goes directly to the topic. No sidelines, no small talks, only straight to the point.

"I would like to remind you that it is really foolish to not let that scar be fixed."

"Its a reminder." All Might said seriously, making Leo raised a brow. "A reminder to me that there is someone that I still need to fulfill."

"Ah, so twas indeed a sentimental value." Leo deduced it was a promise. He would ask more if it was coming from either a loved one or a family, but he would not push it more unless he would risk the relationship between the hero. Even if he was weaker and only deemed as an influential person to the world.

"But if its something that you need to fulfill... I will not hesitate to ignore such promise. After all, promises are something that people would simply think that they are nothing but kept words, but they are something that gives one a soul."

"A soul?"

"A soul to live." Leo bullshitted. He just pulled that wayyyyyyyy deep out of his undying ass. "Once you finished your 'promise', what next? Live a normal life? Fulfilling something is to pay a price."

"What do you mean?"

"..." Leo stopped and slowly looked at him. "No matter what it gives you, there will always be a price to pay. It could be your life, your soul, your power, your _everything_."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that it will be done."

"Even if it means to kill your loved one?"

All Might shifted slightly, his expression turned a bit angry. "That won't happen."

"But what if it did?" Leo said grimly. "There is, but a chance for it to happen. There are no impossibilities to things one would know, just chance."

"..." All Might was silent. He had a tiny feeling that this reaper is telling him something, but he can't seem to understand.

"You stand on top of the world, yet you are below it. You give hope, yet hope burdens you." Leo said and glanced at him, making him flinch at such a cold glance. "You know that victories are accomplished with sacrifices... And soon after you did your deed... There will be a _price_ to pay, without a doubt."

All Might is a person that he can conceive as a hero... But a foolish hero. Naive. His heart and soul tell him that he has experienced hardships, but he still stays on that same ship. It changed course, but the ship is still the same.

Progressed yet stagnated.

"I have a suspicion on one certain student that you seemed to be close, and his power is similar to yours if one carefully checks it." All Might's face showed surprise, but he regained himself. "Your boy is as naive as you are. But he will not soon enough, there will be changes in the course, I suggest you train him before_ it_ happens." Leo began to walk away.

"W-Wait, what do you mean?"

"In the future, you will find out soon enough." He said ominously.

All Might could only look at the reaper's back who is walking away. He couldn't help but feel something horrible will happen when he said those words. They are confusing, but they bring harsh truth. He couldn't understand as it felt like he was speaking in riddles.

Actually, he couldn't understand what he is trying to say. But from what he could hear those words, it only meant that there is something coming.

While All Might was pondering deeply to what Leo had said to him, our undead reaper let out a small sigh filled with relief and burden.

_'Fucking hell, walked out from that like a boss!'_ He cheered mentally. _'Damn, so frustrating to just bullshit your way through... But,'_ He looked towards the direction of the city. _'Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen soon...?'_

That strange feeling he felt days ago was tingling in his spine, around his body, his soul even.

Despite no major news that would relate something like the destruction or like an army preparing for war, the man, his _nemesis_ is still somewhere. Lurking around in the shadows for all he knows.

Until then, he has a promising student to teach before time runs out.

**. . .**

_'...Thy is certainly is crowded huh?'_ He thought as he saw literally crowds of people going towards the arena. Lots of people still outside buying whatever is in the stalls. There are various kinds of people mixed around.

Journalists, newscasters, heroes, civilians. Different appearances with different personalities. All are excited to watch this year's event to happen.

He saw numerous heroes patrolling. No doubt the security is tightened to ensure that no sabotage or any surprise attack will happen previously.

It was a simple, logical move.

But despite that, he doubled the security secretly by summoning Shadow Demons to other routes that the other heroes did not seem to anticipate for unconventional attacks.

"I would like to as you something, are you excited for the event?!"

He jumped slightly in surprise, not noticing the man, specifically a newscaster holding a mic in his hand. His face was beaming in excitement, his soul as well.

As usual, they are annoying people that try to get into someone's else noses. They just happen to notice him and decided to do some questioning news on him, seeing that he seemed like a normal civilian.

"...Not really no." He said plainly as if he was bored.

"Eh? Why aren't you?" The raised a brow in surprise. "Is there any reason why? Everyone's excited about it! Who can not be excited about it!?"

Leo looked at the man's eye, staring at him. It unnerved the man, but he didn't make it obvious. However, he can sense the man's soul is anxious and nervous.

Uncomfortable...

"Go ask someone else." Leo said before walking away cooly like a badass before the man could try to question him more.

"Huh? H-Hey, wait!"

He didn't turn back and pay attention to the newscaster.

"Man, what a rude guy."

"He seems like a hero."

"Eh? Really? He doesn't seem like it. And even so, have you someone like him before?"

"Might be a new hero."

He tuned the murmurs out as he walked away, finding it unnecessary to hear words and opinions about his character. He can deal with that around. Because right now...

His face does not show it, but he is feeling somewhat excited about what he will witness in this U.A Festival has to offer.

By a few hours later, the arena became loud as fk, that it would make everyone outside literally hear the shouts that seemed to be louder than expected. Really everyone is excited about what is going to happen at this festival games.

That, and it also meant that it's starting now.

Leo was given a seat reserved specifically for the U.A teachers to spectate.

But he decided to just watch it from the roof of the stadium, much better than the crowded space he would be in. He just had to make himself not be noticed and blended in with the colors above and below.

As Present Mic just spouted out flattering yet exciting words before giving the announcement for the game to officially start.

"-THE MIRACULOUS NEW STARS WHO OVERCAME ENEMY ATTACKS AND THWARTING THEM WITH THEIR HEARTS OF STEEL! GIVE IT UP-!"

_'Is he...?!'_

"FOR THE HERO COURSE, CLASS 1-A!" He said excitedly.

_'...Not exactly the good move.'_ He mused. The way Present Mic had given them the praise, despite everyone in the world knowing what had happened and the incident was not covered up. Except for his appearance, it was kept off from the public knowledge. Everyone who was there knows what truly happened.

Despite the emotions of excitement around him, he could sense that some classes or rather some students were not excited and were either very envious or jealous, or mad that all the attention is coming towards Class 1-A. Due to the cause of what had happened made everyone know what they went through.

_'But they earned that praise, even when it was not supposed to happen.'_ He thought neutrally. _'Though its as if 't be true fate hath decided it...'_

As the students gathered around at the stage, which Midnight was there to be this year's chief umpire for the first years.

R-Rated hero for sure.

Really, he questioned how the fk hell is she allowed to look like that? He knows what quirks that the stuff has in the U.A school, but it still questions him up to this day, and maybe throughout his lifetime of unliving. He can't question it, since from what he could gather, quirks can be literally anything.

As Midnight appeared, she gave the pledge-speech to, unsurprisingly, it was Bakugo. He had reviewed the stats on the students when he was looking for information on the school's curriculum, and the hot-headed explosive teen was the top first due to the number of points he had got during the test.

_'Number one? Him?'_ He raised a brow on that statement. When he made that simple pledge, he would easily think that the teen was overconfident. Too overconfident.

No, he sensed nothing like that in his soul.

All he could see was the determination to win and become the top.

Though proclaiming that he will be the top made him drive into a corner from the other classes...

Midnight then gave her an announcing statement for the top student to make a pledge-speech for the starting of the games right away. Starting, the screen rolled off to...

"An obstacle race?" He muttered.

"As the title implies, all 11 classes will participate in this race," Midnight began to explain. "The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium - about four kilometers - on a special track! There will be many obstacles you will encounter, anything goes as long as you stay inside the race track!" The R-Rated Heroine said as she grinned. "No lethal moves now. If you get knocked off the course you will be disqualified! Now students, take your place at the front gate!"

She pointed towards a massive gate over the side of the field. One with a red color and leading outside the stadium. The students began to gather around before the murmurs died down as all of them went silent and braced themselves to a run.

Mors was watching as the countdown initiated.

With the roars and cheers of excitement from the people, they couldn't help but think who would win the race.

And by far, only with the will to win would do it.

* * *

**Took a long ass btch time to finish this because i was lazy, tired, and distracted.**

**Blame me all you want, but I got you this sht out of my box now.**

**Fucking finally i can focus on my other stories now. Fking Writer's Block is a btch**


	5. Sensing Wronging

**A long time since I updated huh?**

**Well here it is.**

**Hope this entertained ya'll.**

**And just note, this is a pretty long chapter compared to the others.**

* * *

Izuku balled his fists in anticipation. Bracing himself to run the moment the lights reached the countdown.

He was not thinking of anything other than winning this race.

For he has, no, will tell the world that "I am here!"

_'Thinking about it realistically, without being able to regulate One for All... It's unreasonable.'_

First light faded, two lights left.

_'I have to go beyond...'_

The second light faded.

Every student was focused on themselves, wanting to win this race.

Marking the last light.

"GO!"

All students rushed forward like a mad mob during Black Friday, yelling as they ran into the tunnel.

Racing towards the end.

To win.

**. . .**

He would admit, it was an amusing sight.

A mob of children, crowded in a tight space of a tunnel. Anyone with Quirks that can disable multiple persons or create a wall to block passage, can easily slow them down.

Todoroki used his power to trap most of the students in ice. Although, some of the students aside from Class A were able to avoid the ice attack.

_'They anticipated it...'_ He mused. It would be obvious, to know who would do it. Besides from that, he felt extreme determination from the few students he was eyeing on.

The determination to win.

He noticed robots standing ahead of them. Were they test robots? Because he saw several that were huge as an apartment.

"**{Discern Enemy}**." The results were... expected but disappointing.

The massive robots were around level 20 at the very least. Weak. Their only advantage was their massive HP, armor, and intimidation size.

If these were food, he would consider them as tiny desserts.

Although he wondered why they focused their technology, money and time for things like these. It was almost certainly a waste of money.

But then considering the potential powers of every other person in this world, their Quirks and whatnot, a chance that they would have destructive capabilities.

Todoroki was in front of the giant robots. It didn't surprise him that he managed to defeat one of them easily. He ignored the others and ran past through them.

"TODOROKI FROM CLASS A-1! HE DEFENDED AND ATTACKED IN ONE HIT! HOW ELEGANT!" He heard Present Mic putting up an announcement. He ignored what was said more from the loud teacher and watched the students below.

The rest of the students were still hung back, with the robots slowly surrounding them to delay.

He sensed that the students were panicking, their hearts beating faster. They were... concerned? Before he could think what, he saw two students suddenly burst out from the robot's insides.

_'Eijiro Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu... I wonder who named that boy.'_ It was like the same naming part coming from his former clan leader. Horrible at naming.

_'They were supposedly crushed by the robot underneath... But their Quirks saved them. If it's anyone else...'_ No chance they would have survived.

***BOOM***

He then saw explosions, though they were mid air, going upwards?

_'Ah, Bakugo... He picked the right option.'_ Below was blocked, so overhead is the best option to get through if one would be quick. Following him were Sero and Fumikage.

He was curious to know how Fumikage's Quirk worked. He did say that if he were to stay in a dark area with no light, his powers would become uncontrollable. And the shadow would become dangerous for anyone around.

It would be considered as a last trump card when all is lost. But a bad thing for him if he were to dwell in dark places... He might assist him in his powers.

The rest of the students didn't stand around and moved forward. But for Class A, considering what they had experienced before... They didn't spend a lot of time standing around.

"Those who experienced firsthand about the world around them through the incident at USJ..." He heard Eraserhead's words from the speakers. "Those who had fear planted in their hearts. They endured it, overcame it. Each has grown from that experience and have forgotten how to hesitate."

_'...'_ He agreed with Eraserhead's words. Once you dealt with something that is between life or death, they would overcome such simple obstacles.

The next barrier would be... Crossing "The Fall". A canyon with tightropes to cross it with. Such a thing was easy peasy for anyone with mobility Quirks.

He then noticed Midoriya dangling from a tightrope with something on his back.

_'That boy is definitely thinking of something.'_ He smirked.

Todoriki has reached the final barrier of the race.

A minefield.

Though the mines were not very dangerous, they would be enough to knock someone out.

This part of the race would slow down those who are in the lead, but of course, this was for entertainment. All for a big show.

"Oh?"

The explosive boy didn't seem to be affected by the minefield. It puts him ahead of Todoroki.

But both of them were pushing each other, a staggering rise.

He turned his sights to who was behind... Midoriya.

The boy was using that piece of armor from the robot fodders from a while ago, carrying it, and now using it to dig the mines out. Was he piling them?

"Oh~ So that's your plan boy... Smart." He smirked. "Out of the box, definitely."

Midoriya jumped onto the pile of mines, using the armor as a shield to protect from the blast.

***BOOOOOM!***

"THERE'S A HUGE EXPLOSION FROM THE BACK!? WHAT CAUSED SUCH A BLAST!? AN ACCIDENT? OR WAS IT INTENTIONAL?" Present Mic's voice excitingly exclaimed through the speakers. "CLASS A MIDORIYA IS IN HOT PURSUIT WITH THAT BLAST!"

And then he passed those two with ease.

"ACTUALLY HE HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!"

"But what will you do once you land?" He narrowed his eyes. The boy was certainly interesting. He has not used any of his powers- Quirk since the start of the race. He had seen his Quirk and the damage it could do. Either he was not able to control it, the power being too much for him to handle, or something else entirely...

Anyhow, all of them were interesting in their own way.

But the boy Midoriya was interesting to get to know.

And then he did something that he didn't notice early on.

He is still holding onto that piece of armor.

***BOOOM***

"MIDORIYA SWIFTLY BLOCKS THOSE BEHIND HIM! WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT!? HE CLEARED THE MINEFIELD IN AN INSTANT!"

Cheers and excited screams rose from the audience, this was getting much more exciting!

And the first one who made it back to the stadium was Midoriya.

"Heh, this is more entertaining than the sports back in that clogged world." Smirking, he turned to the other students slowly making their way back to the stadium. With everyone now accounted for, Midnight announced the results of the top 42 racers who would be qualifying for the next round.

_'42 left... A waste of potential for the other students who didn't make it, but I wonder why not 50? Isn't it too much? Why around that specific number though...?'_ He narrowed his eyes as he listened to Midnight's instruction for the next round of the next game.

"-But the first place participant is worth 10 million points!"

For almost the first time in his life, he had never opened his eyes so wide that it would almost count as a dinner plate if you would remove the iris and the pupil.

He already felt a wave of pity raising up in him for the boy... Sometimes it's good to never be in the first place.

And the world is like that. A dog-eat-dog world society. There are times where you have to survive from everyone to save yourself. To defeat everyone to get yourself a win.

And to survive.

But anyway, 15 minutes for the students to decide who to team up with.

_'So what to do while waiting...?'_

The Shadow Demons that are patrolling the perimeter and other secluded areas that no heroes would be able to go to, he had no other reports from. They also hadn't found anyone in the seats with malicious intent, plus it was taxing to count every single person in the stadium as anyone could be a potential hazard to the event.

Even so, that didn't mean they could do it quickly before he could put up a chrono-based spell to either slow or stop time just enough. And the chances of Quirks able to bypass anti-teleportation spells... He needed to gather more data for that.

But 15 minutes is enough time to buy some snacks at the stalls~! He couldn't wait to taste those foods, because holy damn those things smelled delicious the moment he arrived here.

He wasn't able to buy because he was focused on getting into the stadium and finding anyone suspicious around...

He walked back before jumping down. He used **{Fly}** to lower himself down without damaging the ground, careful to not make any noise. It would be stupid to have him grab attention in this kind of event.

And he was so not used to having those kinds of attention.

Walking towards the food stalls, he walked to the first stall he saw with food and bought several various kinds of snacks for taste.

A hotdog with bun, fries, grilled corn on a stick dipped in soy sauce and butter (Tomorokoshi) and some kind of meatballs?

The result?

It tasted NOTHING LIKE FROM THAT WRETCHED PLACE OF A WORLD!

ANYTHING FROM THAT WORLD, IS SHIT COMPARED TO THIS ONE!

The first bite from the grilled corn, he almost cried but instantly he felt himself calm down. But not too calm...

Both a blessing and a curse. He was not sure how he should react to that, but it would take some time getting used to that. It had been weeks, almost a month by now being in this weird, other world.

In his avatar as well...

He chuckled at the thought but pushed it away. It would be a time to reminiscence, but he has already done that a week before now. It's time to move on to the present.

**. . .**

Teleporting back to the same spot without having anyone notice, he checked the timer and there were 4 minutes left.

The teams had been decided.

12 teams; two of the 12 each only consist of 2 members... And one of them is just... one?

Mezo, if he recalls, is covering his back with his arms...

Assuming he is covering the rider with his arms on his back, using {Thermal Sight}, confirmed it.

Tsuyu and Mineta. It would be difficult to obtain their headband, but not impossible.

All in all, everyone would be focused on Midoriya. His headband was 10 million, who would not go for the biggest gold laid out?

He would see how this would play out.

**. . .**

Tomura was watching the Sports Festival stream. To know more about the UA students' Quirks, their advantages, and how to counter them. They would be annoying in the future.

But mostly he was just watching for entertainment.

Touching his hand that was sliced off by that cheating stranger who appeared out of nowhere.

He clenched his fist, his fingers digging in deep into his palm, almost making it bleed.

But he did feel something that day.

Fear.

Unrefined fear, that bastard probably has a Fear-based Quirk, but how could he move so fast? Almost like a blink of an eye, he moved.

Multiple quirks? Something like that was very unusual, chances like that were like a rare item drop.

He told his mentor about this cheating bastard if he knew him, but it seems that his mentor also didn't know about him.

He told him to wait, as his time to succeed over him has not yet come.

"Just you wait... And you will fall before me, you cheating bastards."

. . .

'This is a damn well good show.' Leaning forward in anticipation, watching as the teams fight for the headbands. Hell, Bakugo flying to Midoryia to get the headband was a damn good tactic as well. Since it's flying it doesn't count, so long as the rider doesn't touch the ground.

His Quirk is truly flexible and almost all-multipurpose. In some situations of course.

Though what's interesting is that Class B are focusing on having one team to gather up the points and the rest would help out by taking the others. Divide and Conquer.

Class A was too focused on getting the 10 million points from Midoriya.

*BZZZZT*

"Hmm?"

The whole ground cackled in the sounds of electricity, bright as hell. The teams were stunned by the shock then Todoroki froze them in place, taking most of the teams out and taking their headbands at the same time.

The tactic was good, he learnt his lesson recalling where many students managed to dodge his ice during the race.

Todoroki is really focused on dealing with Midoriya.

On the other side of the arena, he noticed that Bakugo's team... is getting pushed by an explosion?

Narrowing his eyes closely, it seems that the rider, Monoma, is able to copy their Quirks.

_'Copycat huh? He would loosely be compared as those annoying mimics.'_ The other teams from Class B are helping the bold copycat Quirk user to run away. With points that high, they would be able to participate in the next game.

The cavalry fights were more entertaining than he expected.

"WHAT A REVERSAL!" Present Mic boomed through the speakers, making him almost stumble. Before he could wonder what happened, Present Mic continued. "TODOROKI'S GOT THE TEN MILLION!"

He felt his eyebrows rise by a bit, turning his sights back to the small makeshift arena of ice, there he noticed Midoriya and Todoroki's team.

Midoriya is persistent in getting back his points.

_'One minute left... Will he manage to get it?'_

***Boom!***

He saw Bakugo flying towards Monoma's team, he was then blocked by something.

'Barrier? No, he was stopped by air... Huh. Interesting, but weak.' The moment he finished his thought, the explosive boy broke through the barrier and snatched two headbands. Putting them back to 3rd place.

He would admit, the blonde boy's strategy is good and rational. But unfortunately...

He grabbed the attention of an explosive individual.

Bakugo's tactic is beyond average, able to think quickly. His attitude and personality hides that. His explosive temper (pun maybe unintended for the last few sentences) makes it almost easy to underestimate the boy's persistence.

"His overwhelming tenacity... They couldn't see or match it." Spoke the quiet voice of Eraserhead. No doubt mentioning Bakugou.

He managed to snatch the points from Monoma, although he would be too late to catch up to Midoriya and Todoroki.

As there is only 20 seconds left.

It surprised him that until now, he hadn't seen Todoroki use his left side; fire.

_'Does it hurt him to use that side? A drawback? Wait... reluctance? Why?'_

Midoriya snatched the headband back... Or so he thought.

The headbands were switched, a good tactic. Sometimes it's easy to overthink such a simple tactic.

As 10 seconds were left, the countdown started.

Only then it was finished, with Bakugo falling down to the ground face flat, did the timer finish.

First place is Team Todoroki, Second is Team Bakugo, Third is Team Shinso, and Fourth is Midoriya surprisingly. Fumikage managed to snatch another headband without both teams noticing.

And did a fountain of water come from his eyes?

_'Weird kid.'_

With that round of the game finished, it was time for lunch break.

"..." He went down to the grounds, not having anyone noticing him, before switching to his other alias. Though he went to approach the students from the cavalry battle.

"That was entertaining, children." He said, making most of the students jump in surprise.

"Eeekkk!" Uraraka almost screamed, jumping in surprise, turning around to see their Philosophy teacher. "S-Sir Darkem!"

The students of UA are still getting used to their new teacher, even if that was weeks ago, almost a month by now. He is no doubt creepy, but he gave factual points and helpful tips at times. So they weren't bothered by him... At a certain level.

"You did well, you all did. The team fight is good. The coordination placed on your team is well met, even if you did little." The last part going out to some students who felt like they didn't manage to do much.

"Thank you sir Darkem!" Iida bowed in a 90 degree angle.

"And miss Uraraka," She turned around. "to answer your statement to Iida, its because its best not to reveal all of your cards until its needed. Imagine this, if you keep on showing all of your tricks all the time, would you need to wonder why they can beat you?"

"""Oooooh~""" Some students said in unison.

"I agree." Iida nodded his head frantically.

"A simple thought yes, but it's also very important." He said. "Other than that, try not to forget. Revealing all of your cards on the table, you will lose."

"Uhh, sensei." Itsuka raised her hand as she spoke. She was nearby, hearing the conversation and was wondering what he meant by those words. "What do you mean by that?"

"As it goes, a tournament would happen to those of the top 4 in the cavalry battle and would be able to participate. Unfortunately, that is all I can say for the meantime. But do not worry, everyone will be informed after lunch break."

"Thanks for telling us, sensei!"

"Wait, is it ok for you to tell us?" Momo said, concerned.

"...Perhaps." He said ominously. "Perhaps not. Now, enjoy your lunch break. But do prepare yourselves ahead for the next event."

Leaving them alone, he was technically allowed to tell them what is going to happen for the next event. Although he doesn't know much information regarding the Sports Festival schedule ruling, the Tournament matches happen almost in the mid-noon. Some moments after lunch.

He wasn't hungry, he shouldn't be. He can't be. Unless he wants to. Undead couldn't eat, but hunger can happen somehow if he wills for it.

The way to the Dining Hall is packing with people, obvious because lunch is here. It was smart to eat ahead, even if it's early.

He turned to another corner, leading him to immediately see Bakugo leaning his back onto a wall. His expression was slightly disturbed, but no doubt listening.

Quickly turning up two weak spells: **{Invisibility}** and **{Silence}**. His undead hearing able to hear voices he can manage to tell of; Midoriya and Todoroki?

Is there something going on between them? Midoriya sounds nervous, while Todoroki is... Annoyed, yet determined.

Going to the opposite side of Bakugo, leaning his back to the wall, he listened in the conversation.

The whole thing was that Todoroki is being cold, almost too cold. Calculating, focused, and determined to win. He made a pledge to not use his left side, the fire.

He was also intrigued that Midoriya might be All Might's child or something related to him. No doubt suspicious, but he could guess that he somehow managed to borrow his power.

The question is, how?

He goes on to talk about his father, Endeavor. The second top hero of Japan. He is focused on only one thing: Surpassing All Might. The priderock of the man could lead him to his downfall.

Then he goes on about this "Quirk-Marriages". He could guess that Shoto's mother has a quirk that uses Ice no doubt. It's easy to guess that mixing it in together would have him get "Half-Half", Fire and Ice.

He cannot say anything about his parents, since his parents left him behind when he was young, very young that he cannot remember what their faces look like anymore. Only their voices.

He goes on to mention that his own mother despises him, throwing hot water of all things at his face. All because it reminds her of her husband.

He would feel rage yes, for a parent to hurt their own child because it REMINDS them of something!?

But he would admit... As horrible as that sounds, it did happen to him the same.

Then Todoroki finished his short, yet horrible backstory of the past. He turned to see Bakugo and Midoriya's expressions. Disturbed from what they heard.

As much as he wanted to say something, he couldn't. There's nothing he can say, not even respond to that. And eavesdropping in the conversation would bring up nothing but trouble.

Before he could leave, he heard Midoriya speak. His words are simple, yet his intentions are genuine.

Naive... but hard willing.

He slowly walked away, contemplating what he just listened into the two's declaration against each other.

Todoroki, he is like this because of his childhood past, it turned him. Pride, that foolish goal, and the need to become the best. It blinds him.

Midoriya, naive, but still willing to give it his all to change it. But he would soon need to learn the lesson that there are times where you need to suffer, to pass through.

Time will show and tell how they will become. They are still children after all.

Passing through the dining hall, he saw girls in cheerleader outfits. Although they don't look native to Japan, foreigners perhaps?

He turned and saw the que line, seeing some of Class A was there, he then sensed a massive spike of lust.

Turning to see the source, it was directly pointed to Mineta, the scent was a fragrance that smelled similarly to fruit-smelling perfume. He was about to ignore the boy, knowing a bit of his personality and the lust for women, the ball-haired boy seemed to whisper to Kaminari. After they were done talking, the two immediately turned their heads towards their female classmates.

...He wasn't going to have any of this.

He slowly approached them, them not noticing him as he, with the backing of Kaminari, was tricking them to wear like the foreign cheerleaders.

_'Oh, I see where this is going, and I'm not having any of it.'_ He thought angrily before slowly walking up behind them.

"Hello," He spoke, making them jump in surprise.

"EEEEEEEIIIIII!" Mineta and Kaminari exclaimed like girls, making a fool out of themselves and amusement to him more. "S-Sensei!"

The two's heartbeats were beating faster, expressions showing being nervous...

"...What did he say to you?" He turned to Momo.

"A-Ah, he said that all girls have to be part of the cheerleader squad after lunch. And that Mr Aizawa said it."

_'...These two have the pervert mind of that bird-brain.'_ He sighed mentally. Reminiscing on that old acquaintance he had met from Ainz Ooal Gown. While he is certainly not annoying in a normal conversation, but when it comes to perverted topics...

From time to time he had to bang his head on a nearby wall that made a hole throughout the years.

"I see." His tone sparing no argument from whatever the two were going to say. "Mrs Yaoyorozu."

"Yes?"

"Please kindly create the outfits," He saw the expressions of the girls plummeting, and the boys rejoicing. "specifically for these two who will wear them after lunch."

How the twos' jaws managed to touch down to the ground, is something that would go beyond the definition of 'possible'.

**. . .**

Lunch break was over, and now the people went back to their seats and the participants readying themselves for another action.

As the instructions and preparations were about to be given, the audience suddenly laughed at the despicable two. Said two are Kaminari and Mineta wearing cheerleader outfits. Embarrassment on their faces.

"YOU TWO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY!?" Present Mic exclaimed before laughing. Aizawa beside him was amused by the two's outfit. It took a few moments before what the announcer said registered with the audience, before noticing the two and laughed like crazy.

The undead player gave himself a nice laugh. It would certainly demoralize the two, but it's their fault. Their lust brought them to this.

With everyone gathering themselves and regaining their bearings, Present Mic announced for the final event to be a formal tournament. A one on one battle.

Surprisingly, two students dropped out for the matchups. Ojiro and Shoda, repurposing for the teams who took fifth place. Although they gave the opportunity to team Tetsutetsu. Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki. The latter student he managed to get was somehow religious, he would like to converse with her on what stand she was in.

Although, she spoke about 'God' and 'Lord' as if he was holy. He doesn't like people spouting out God's name and title for no reason, but if praising him... He isn't too sure.

Putting that thought aside, it was an interesting turn of events.

Although it seemed a naive reasoning, he wouldn't dare to disrespect their decision.

With that being done and all, Midnight then showed the matchups on the big screen board.

The starting matchups would definitely be entertaining. Although some would be down outright obvious who would win.

And the first match would be Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso. The latter boy's quirk is Brainwashing, said quirk can only be activated if someone answers back at him. Easy to counter, but that depends on who he's trying to brainwash.

The tournament is being put aside for the other festivities, though other students mentally prepared themselves. The runner ups from the cavalry battle were preparing themselves for the tournament differently.

Involving himself to the students would not do good for them. But he himself is a teacher, and teachers teach students... And care for them.

He was observing Shoto, who was outside the arena which was calm and quiet, enough for him to think properly without any noise.

"Mr Todoroki," He made himself known. "psyching yourself up I see."

"Darkem sensei." Shoto greeted in his usual tone. "And yes, I'm calming my mind."

"A sound action, it's better to be calm rather than put your adrenaline up in the initial start, which was the announcement of the match ups..." He paused, allowing the sounds of nature strung in before breaking the silence. "But this is about your mental thinking to become a 'hero'." As much as he hated that last word, he hid it very well enough.

Shoto didn't say anything but looked at him, knowing he is listening to what he meant by that.

"While I have an idea about your little... troubles in your family, Shoto." He said nonchalantly. Not needing to turn around and see his expression. "Do not think. Do not think that you have something holding your back, ignore that feeling. You are your own man, your own person, your own identity.

This tournament will decide who you really want to be. A tool or not, it's your own decision. But holding yourself back because of what troubles you," He looked into his eyes, his expression still cold as steel, but his eyes were showing his soul.

"You will not be able to overcome what's in front of you if you are blind to the core."

With those words spoken out, he paused, letting Todoroki process those what he had heard. No doubt to think for himself, but also his mind is troubled.

"Did my father send you?" Was all he thought. Knowing his father, he wanted him to use his left side, but he won't do it.

Darkem chuckled, as if hearing an amusing joke. "No, I was not sent by your father. I sent myself to you, as it was easy to tell that you are being held back. I can tell by the expression of souls as much to my expense."

That made him think, was it his quirk able to tell what is in his mind? How does he know what he is feeling? If so, then it's almost impossible to keep secrets from someone who knows what you feel and think.

"Be yourself, Shoto." He said, in a much gentler tone. Surprising Shoto, never once he had heard him speak this way. "I cannot answer what you need to hear, but I hope you will be able to find those answers in the heat of battle. But do not forget, everyone is giving it their all, it's best that you do the same."

Feeling he had done his job, he walked away in silence.

It's almost time for the 1st match.

**. . .**

Cementoss had prepared the arena, it was quite well made. Although he would be there in case there might be something that goes beyond, he can't help but feel the judge's lack of protection against the arena for the audience.

_'Are they this confident or did they not think about the protective procedures for the matches that would destroy a large area?'_ He couldn't help but think that way.

Anyway, rules are simple enough: Knock your opponent out of the ring, immobilize, or yield.

Killing moves would be instant disqualified. Makes sense, wouldn't want to have students kill each other. Although, the idiocy of the hero system is mediocre. Very mediocre.

At the start of the match, Midoriya instantly rushed, sensing anger and hearing a shout coming from him. And then immediately, stopped.

He would have wondered why Midoriya stopped, then he realized it was Shinso's quirk. A dirty power, but it can easily be countered nonetheless.

He shook his head in disappointment, a boy with potential, easily beaten by someone who doesn't need to work hard.

He was slowly walking off the boundary but then suddenly, smoke came of from him.

"Oh?" The boy somehow managed to regain himself. Shaking the control off of him. Midoriya easily beat him by just using a shoulder toss over the boundary with little resistance.

"Hmmmm, a powerful quirk with an easy counter. Little to no combat skill." The match was over and with that, Midoriya won! Onto the next match!

But that was a good move coming from Shinso, angering your opponent can let you lead to wherever you want them to be. Then again, a no match skill.

Next match would be Hanta Sero vs Shoto Todoroki.

It would be obvious who would win, but a chance is a chance, even there is little, it's still a chance. Although, he can sense annoyance from Shoto, but faint. Did something happen? Or did his words not go through him? Either way, he would see how he would react to this match.

Once the match started, Sero made a surprise attack against Shoto, wrapping him in his tape and trying to push him out of the boundary.

Then almost suddenly, Shoto was surrounded in ice, continuously and quickly moving towards Sero who reacted a little bit too late.

Leo reacted quickly, teleporting to the arena and blocking the ice attack at the arena from behind Sero, which is dangerously headed towards the audience.

If he were to guess the attack, it would be around 3rd to 4th tier magic attack. But the cast would be similar to the 10th tier spell {Creation}. Shoto's quirk attack is interesting. Almost less MP usage and can deal enormous amounts of damage.

_'But however, very weak data can even harm me.'_ He mused, as he blocked the Shoto's ice pillar.

Everyone was in awe and disbelief at Shoto's power, Midnight confirming that Sero is indeed immobilized, Shoto is automatically given the win.

"I understand that you wanted to win, Mr Todoroki," Darkem said as he walked at the side of the pillar. "But I must ask you not to damage anything beyond the arena any further."

"...My apologies, sensei." Shoto bowed his head before proceeding to melt the ice that imprisoned Sero. Leo couldn't help but notice the sadness and sorrow coming off from the boy when he is melting the ice.

"Mors!?" Midnight said in surprise, shocked at how he was in the arena the instant Shoto countered Sero. "What are you doing here?"

"Acting as a teacher, and also a protector. Is it wrong to protect the audience from something that would be a potential danger to their lives?" He said coolly, making Midnight stutter in response. What he says is logical and cannot be argued when Shoto has definitely endangered other people's lives.

"With that, I'll be taking over the responsibility of stopping any damage that might endanger anyone's lives."

With that no one argued, although the ones who took notice upon him began to wonder who he was. The people on the seats began to murmur; asking if they knew who that person was.

Everyone responded no. They all wondered who that fellow was, having a mysterious aura around him and his appearance makes him look like a cultist rather than a priest, given the 'villainous' look he has on him.

"We need to thaw this ice out..."

"Don't worry," He said as he held his hand towards the pillar of ice, feeling the cold, he cast **{Erasure}**. It was a 10th tier spell, a spell to completely remove a singular target with, but requires a touch and can only decimate anything that has no magic protection. The pillar of ice glowed before completely disappeared. "I've cleared it away."

Everyone was wondering where the ice went, and was that the person's quirk. Most people were amazed, awed, and in disbelief at how he was able to make such a huge thing disappear without anything happening to it.

They all speculate that it's the person's quirk, thinking that it has to do something with material removal.

But those who had seen things that most people haven't, and had experienced things that would make people easily faint, this was something dangerous.

_'...I have made a big mistake haven't I?'_ He mentally mused as he realized his simplicity. He was too engrossed by what he had witnessed by Todoroki's power, even if it was weak, it looked powerful enough to destroy a large building like the arena.

"You may head back to your seats now students."

"A-Ah, right." Sero said as he numbly nodded. Still in disbelief on how the ice disappeared in an instant.

"...Yes." Shoto said, but his expression showed the same as the rest of the audience. Clear surprise. But nonetheless, he went back.

"...WELL WITH THE ICE REMOVED, WE CAN NOW MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MATCH!" Present Mic broke the silence, reigniting the excitement.

Present Mic introduced in a booming voice to the two new fighters: Ibara Shiozaki and Denki Kaminari.

Feeling that there wouldn't be much to be shown. Kaminari's Quirk is decent, but one powerful surge would leave him vulnerable.

And electricity is not very effective against her vines.

It seems that his warnings were not heeded by him. Such a shame. Oh well, this is just a competitive friendly match.

It is to Shiozaki's win. Instantly.

Next up is Mei Hatsume vs Tenya Iida, although...

Was he wearing items? As he was about to think if that is allowed, it is. Only by the consent of the opposing student. To which Iida proclaimed he had allowed Mei to equip him with the said items.

Although he couldn't help but think that Iida is too naive to be trusting said opponent. Many things could happen; sabotaged equipment, malfunction, entrapment, etc.

And to which, yes it did.

He sighed at Iida's naivety and simplicity, as he was being humiliated by Mei's equipment. Showing off the equipment to the audience, practically like a commercial advertisement. Using the advantage to gain favors from anyone who has shown interest in her equipment, most likely the support companies.

The next matches were not as interesting as it seemed.

Mina won against Aoyama by going close quarters, and since the latter cannot fire his beam more than a second, he becomes vulnerable. Weak against long term fights.

Destroying the belt, unable to function, and also destroying the pants in the process. Mina wins, knocking him out, a humiliating defeat for Aoyama.

The next match was interesting, but it didn't go well for Momo.

Fumikage was smart, attacking aggressively not giving any time for her to create things. He won by disorienting Momo with aggressive attacks, forcing her out of the boundary. Thus, making him qualify for the 2nd match up.

The next one was... Quite a funny fight.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Both have similar quirks, Harden and Steel.

Both were good fights, able to tank out damage and deal damage at the same time.

Though the round ended up in a tie, with both fighters knocked out unconscious.

Not mentioning YGGDRASIL matches. Those are beyond not the same.

Though the next match would seem worrying...

Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo.

He would lie if it doesn't seem one sided, but he wouldn't feel pity for the girl. But he could feel that sense of determination in her. She will lose no doubt, but she will at least go out in a bang.

(Yeyyyyyyyyy, fk u)

Bakugo has no weaknesses in this match of any kind as he can clear those. Uraraka on the other hand, has to get close in order to touch him, even if it's just accidentally, she would win.

That is if Bakugo would let her get close to touch him. Cocky, but not arrogant.

"START!"

Immediately, Ochaco dashed towards Bakugo, lowering her body in order to be faster, and centering her weight, and rushing to reach up to him. Once she closed up on him, Bakugo didn't give any mercy and deliberately retaliated with an explosion at her.

He could hear the audience disliking the scene they were witnessing. You came here to watch students fight in a match that would mean that they would give it their all, and you think they wouldn't be going out unscathed?

Ridiculous.

He noticed that Ochaco removed her jacket and used it as a decoy, moving behind Bakugou in the cover of the smoke.

However, that didn't do much at all. Ocahco is slower than Bakugou. Bakugo's reaction is something a fighter would have. He is the top student from the entrance exam after all.

She keeps on charging relentlessly and desperately, getting knocked back by Bakugo's explosion.

The scene before him is brutal, one would say cruel. But this is reality.

This is the process for those who wanted to be 'Heroes' in this world.

But it seemed that most of the crowd around didn't look at it that way. He could feel the sorrow and pity from the audience, no doubt aimed at the girl. And the sense of disgust, possibly aimed for the boy's 'cruelty'.

Though he too would be concerned if Bakugou accidentally managed to kill her with his explosions.

Besides, it also seemed that they didn't notice the rocks that are floating above the arena from Bakugo's explosions. Have the people not noticed rocks and stone floating above? Are they blind?

A group in the audience began to boo, making a chain reaction from the people.

Before he could silence the people with their idiocy, Aizawa begins to declare their words and thinking foolish, blind to the core.

Afterwards, Ochaco used the rocks floating above to act as her cover, while rushing towards Bakugou. But then again, such a simple tactic wont work on him.

Bakugo destroyed the rocks, ruining her only plan. She decided to rush again desperately, but her body couldn't handle it.

She fell to the ground, Midnight noticed this but Darkem was quicker. He walked up to the arena and went up to her. Her condition won't allow her to continue, but her spirit is not giving up.

'Defiant til the end huh... Hmm?'

"Dad!" She exclaimed weakly, only he could hear.

He frowned, knowing where this is going, he quickly motioned to Midnight and shook his head. Signaling that the match has ended.

"Uraraka is unable to continue. Bakugo advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the medical robots arrived with a stretcher. He placed Uraraka gently onto the stretcher, letting the bots do their job.

He turned to Bakugo. "You did exceptionally well, Bakugo." He complimented.

The explosive teen raised a brow, though his eyes widened as well. Not expecting this from the teacher, specifically not from him as well.

"Despite your personality and attitude, you are a decent fighter, exceptional if one would say. But you seem brash, yet calculating. I pray that you will fight someone on your level." With that he went back to his position, awaiting for the 2nd round matches.

After a short break, for the 2nd round, the first match was a draw match between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. But the match would be an arm wrestling match. The winner of the arm wrestling match would be the one who advances to the next round.

Not one of them moved until Tetsutetsu flinched, weakening his grip and losing.

It ended with good sportsmanship between the two.

Though the next match would be...

Midoriya vs Shoto.

This might be a very exciting match, considering the two's quirks are powerful. But if Shoto will use his left side, then Izuku might be in a pinch on this one.

"START!"

The match started without any lag. Shoto started with an ice attack, but Izuku countered with a small yet powerful blow coming from his finger, causing a shockwave. Shoto quickly created an ice pillar behind him to keep him from getting blown out of bounds.

_'Just from the flick of a finger...'_ He mused. Only a flick can cause a shockwave like that. He can see the boy's finger, resulting from the counter attack.

Shoto attacks again, resulting in Izuku to counter, injuring his index finger.

He is playing the long game... Risky move, Izuku can only fire limited shots, if he only utilizes his fingers, he'd say he only has 6 shots left. He can heal the boy's injuries easy enough anyways.

Todoroki attacked several more times, his attacks countered. Although Midoriya's right hand is done for.

While Izuku gathers himself and tries to ignore the pain in his right hand, Shoto summons up another ice going high and close distance to him. Izuku breaks the ice with another flick but Shoto avoids it and freezes Izuku at close range.

Izuku used his left arm to break the ice that caught him, bringing out a full-on powered shockwave.

_'It would look like those Fighter-type class skills, **{Impact Punch}** huh?'_ It would seem powerful on the outside, but he'd guessed that it wouldn't be enough to even scratch up a lvl 60 player's HP.

Then again, the people in this world are weak compared to YGGDRASIL.

But...

_'I wonder if he heeded my words back then...'_

With the smoke clearing, Shoto is still there! He managed to withstand the aftershock of the shockwave using an ice blockade, making it surround him.

The son of Endeavour is strong. Stronger than an average hero.

"But that is only when he is only using his ice side." He said to himself. "I wonder how quick it would be if he had used his fire..."

Pity, the boy can only use his fingers in limited shots. And his left arm is done for. He would even heal him in secret, but that would make everyone suspicious and end the match from someone intervening in the match.

Shoto then unleashes another final attack, to which he would expect would end the match once and for all.

But it seems the boy's passion and stubbornness doesn't seem like it.

It took the whole arena in surprise, they were pretty sure that Izuku cannot block with his limbs damaged beyond all.

Izuku used his already broken finger to counter the attack. It almost knocked Shoto out of bounds from that.

He wondered how much pain the boy is in right now. Shoto asks why he is going so far. Izuku simply replies that he was trembling and that he could only take out so much cold because there is a limit, as Quirks are physical abilities as well.

He could have counter the cold by using his fire, but since he refused to do so, he also has taken some damage to himself.

Izuku made Shoto snap by having him give out more effort in the fight, stating that everyone has given it their all while he is using half the power. It was true, but not totally right.

Besides, he contradicted that if Shoto were to unleash everything he got, then he can destroy anything within his vicinity.

Feeling anger from Shoto, the boy quickly rushed towards Midoriya. However, he noticed that his movements were rather slow, sluggish.

He presumed the reason for this was that Shoto used most of his power against the match with Hanta.

As Shoto closes in, and the moment he lifts his right foot, Izuku immediately rushes in.

_'A counter? With a punch?'_ Darkem thought. _'But would he be able to control the power?'_

Seeing that he couldn't control his power, and only uses his fingers to flick even fraction of his power to attack and counter, he might as well kill-

"A SOLID HIT!" Present Mic boomed excitingly through the speakers.

Izuku managed to land a hit on him, punching him in the gut. Throwing Shoto a good distance away from him, but Izuku felt pain from his punch, blood spurting out from his fingers.

Shoto recomposed himself before attacking, although he noticed that his attack seemed...

'Its weaker and slower than before.' Midoriya managed to avoid it easily while Shoto closed in. Both of them now engaged in close quarters despite their conditions.

"[Should I stop it, Midnight?]" Cementoss' voice spoke through his ear, he remembered that he was given an earpiece as all staff members of USJ would have. So he is able to hear what the referee is saying.

"[It seems that Midoriya is probably thinking that 'Recovery Girl can heal me anyway,' and is being reckless. He's full of adrenaline right now, so he can't feel much of the pain. But those injuries, a single healing session won't be enough for a full recovery]" He said in concern.

"[Even if he wins here, he might not be able to fight his next match]"

'I could easily heal those injuries, but... Should I?' He pondered. While he could heal their injuries, should he dare to make them aware of it? He has no spells that would alter their memories, only focusing on damage dealing spells.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Why the hell do I need to worry about something little." He said to himself before turning up his comms.

"[Let them fight]" He spoke, he doesn't need to see their expressions from that alone. "[From what they see, they are still capable of fighting, are they not?]"

"[But Darkem, this isn't a fight to the death-!]" Cementoss retorted, but was soon cut off by Darkem.

"[Of course it isn't, but look closely. Midoriya is not trying to win, the boy is giving his all yes, but it is to something else]"

And then suddenly, flames appeared from the arena. The people were astounded by the display of Shoto's blazing power.

He could feel the mixed emotions from Shoto, the remorse from the boy, the resentment of his life, and the touch with his memories with his mother...

He did it.

He then turned off his comms, wanting to witness this match without any interruption or distraction. Although he heard Endeavour shouted with words that seemed encouragement for his son, he could only sense the feeling of desire emerging from the man.

A bastard of a father...

Pushing the thought aside, it seems that both fighters are going to give it their all. He felt a surge of power from the two, the air increasing and becoming loose and shaking.

_'This is not good.'_ He realized, if the two are powering up then-

With no time wasted, he noticed that Midnight and Cementoss intervened, sensing their worries. Following suit, he prepared himself, targeting everyone present down in the arena with a **{Mass Barrier}**.

Shoto sends in a large wave of ice to Izuku, but he jumps above it by focusing the power into his leg. As he flies towards Shoto, he prepares for a full blast in his right arm, Shoto readily counters with a powerful fire blast.

Cementoss creates a multitude of cement walls in an attempt to stop them, but it wasn't enough to block the entire attack. Izuku's wind pressure and Shoto's fire was enough to create an explosion that would compare itself as a tactical strike that completely destroyed the fighting ring.

Darkem was fast enough to notice who was the one being flown back and managed to catch them mid air using **{Teleport}** to get in time and **{Time Stop}** so he could properly set himself and not hurt Midoriya.

He resumed time once he set himself and caught the boy. Almost a second later, he felt the wind hitting in front of him from the shockwave. It can be felt by the entirety of the arena.

The wind began to settle down, smoke was still covering almost the entirety of the arena.

Oh, he didn't take the other teachers in mind. He was too focused on the boy's condition and possibility of death, he apologized to them in his head.

"HEY, WHO WON THE MATCH?" Present Mic spoke, although one could tell he was shaken by the event.

As everyone began to gather themselves up from the shockwave, a figure was seen standing in the ring. It was Shoto, with a quarter of his shirt to his left side ripped off without any injuries.

They looked for Midoriya and found him being carried by Darkem in his arms, unconscious.

"Midoriya is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Todoroki advances to the third round!"

The whole arena cheered.

Darkem gave Midoriya to the robots bringing in the stretcher and went to the infirmary. Darkem then slowly walked up to Todoroki, who was panting tirelessly from using the fire blast.

"It seems that you have found the answer, Shoto."

"...It doesn't feel like it, sensei."

He chuckled lightly. "Sometimes when you discover the answer, one would be confused, unaware, or lost even." He patted him in the shoulder. "But all in all, if you realized, you've been saved."

Shoto looked at him. "You can tell don't you?"

"Nothing goes past my sight, young Shoto." He replied evasively. "Now, off to the prep room now. Change clothes and fix yourself, best to ready yourself for the next match."

Darkem left the arena, notifying the others that he would be checking in on Midoriya while Cementoss repaired the place.

**. . .**

Arriving in the infirmary, he encountered 4 students in his way. "Checking up on your friend I see." He said, gaining their attention.

The students turned and saw Darkem. "Sensei!" They greeted, or at least Iida did.

"Izuku is going to have a surgery!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Surgery?" He questioned. "So it's that bad huh."

"We just heard that after we came into the room." Tsuyu replied. "But we don't know much more than that."

"So you're saying you four barged into the room unannounced? Rudely I suppose?" He deadpanned. Though, teasing children like this makes him fuddle up inside.

"No no, we weren't trying to be rude! Were just-"

"Worried, I know. From your tone it can be told easily... although-" He turned to Mineta. "I can sense a bit of arrogance, even cockiness from you. Were you dismaying Midoriya?"

"N-no I wasn't!" He tried to deny, but he wasn't having it.

"Hide it all you want, but your pride and wanting for such stupid desires can easily be known and obvious." He said seriously. "If you still go along with that, there is a chance that you won't earn yourself a wife once you are an adult."

Mineta looked hurt, his face downwards with an aura of shame around him.

Before any of his classmates could reply, he quickly added in: "That goes the same to you three, all of you children. It's best to live on wisely and cautiously. Die young, or die old." He said bluntly before moving past them.

Once he was out of their sights, the students sighed in relief, but what they heard spoken, it didn't make them relax at all. Not even one bit.

"Looks like he doesn't like people in your kind, Mineta." Tsuyu said calmly, although she was unsure on how to react to their teacher's words.

"That's not helping!" Mineta exclaimed, although weakly as his heart was stabbed by a verbal sword.

"Why does he have to act like that?" Uraraka said with uncertainty.

"His... Words are true, despite sounding quite..." Iida didn't finish his sentence, but it was obvious to what he meant. Even if the word didn't need to be heard.

They do not really like the man, but they respect his teachings. Despite being weird to their perspective, this was too... Unnatural for them.

Darkem could feel negative emotions behind him. He sighed at his lack of communication to the children, he is really not good at socializing!

He reached the infirmary, sensing 3 souls in the room and knocked on the door before opening it. "All is right?" He said and looked at Midoriya. 'He seems conscious enough.'

"Ah, Darkem." Toshinori greeted. "And yes, everything is good."

Darkem seem to notice something, tiny bits of blood under his collar. "Are you injured?" He asked.

The man in question raised a brow before remembering that he spat out blood in surprise when the students came in unannounced.

"Ah, no. I was just surprised, that's all." He tried to wave the concerns from the being in disguise, but he wasn't having it.

He sighed before bringing out a scroll from his inventory, the act surprised the people in the room, ignoring their expressions he quickly grabbed a **[Scroll of Light Heal]** and cast it onto him.

Almost instantly, Toshinori felt rejuvenated for the first time ever. Energy that he had when he was young long ago.

Darkem quickly and mutely turned to Midoriya, examining his body with only a look and a silent cast of **{Appraise Being}** to him.

"Madam," He said to the Recovery Girl who was observing. "can he be healed?"

Recovery Girl nodded before explaining the procedures to have Midoriya recovered. Nothing more than a simple surgery to remove the bone fragments and splinters.

"...Nothing complicated I see." He mused before going closer to the boy.

"It is a complicated procedure, Mr Darkem!" Recovery Girl retorted, as if getting mocked by someone to her field of medicine and healing.

He said nothing but cast {Regenerate} onto the boy. Glowing briefly green, the wounds and bruises on him disappeared, shocking the two people before him, witnessing such a scene before them. Midoriya blinked, feeling rejuvenated with incredible energy!

He felt this before, when the reaper healed him of his legs...!

It is him!

"What did you do?" Toshinori said, no doubt in disbelief.

"Like I said, nothing complicated that I can see." He said before stepping a few steps back. "The boy is now healed."

"I... I don't feel any pain." Izuku said dumbly. He began to move around his arms, removing the rags and bandages on them. Recovery Girl was about to retort on keeping them on, but was in shock the moment she saw that there were no injuries left in sight on the boy's arms and legs.

"A healing quirk?" Chiyo said in disbelief. She had heard other folks that have healing capabilities, but nothing to this degree!

"Good," He nodded at his work before turning his attention to the other two in present. "I must ask you two that if anyone else asked, Izuku has recovered but not completely. I'd rather have this not spread out too All Might." He turned to the man.

"The deal is still up if you still want." He said before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the people in the infirmary in disbelief.

_'Damn, feels weird speaking like this.'_ He thought as he slowly and surely went back to the arena to protect the arena if a match like the scale matchup between Shoto and Midoriya ever happened again.


	6. Questioning One's Self

**WHEN THE WINGED HUSSARS ARRIVED!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the next match to be set up.

Cementoss had fixed the arena including the stray damage that had come near the audience wall when the impact created tons of debris. Luckily for the plot, no one was seriously injured by the fight.

He noticed Midnight getting treated by a medical bot which is putting up some sort of swabs on her bruises however light they are. The bondage hero noticed him approaching her.

Darkem could feel her swallowing down her fear as she turned her head towards him.

"Where were you?"

"Infirmary, checking up on the boy. He has spirit, his wounds won't be halting his progress."

"Yeah, Recovery Girl does her job well." She nodded. Knowing the capabilities of her older co-worker's Quirk, even if it has its limits.

Not really what he meant, but it's enough for what truly happened to be kept secret. Unless one of the three of them together will decide to tell someone about this. Chances are that they will tell someone who will either believe them or not.

"May I ask something?"

He raised a brow. "Curious about something? Speak then."

"How do you do it?"

"...You'll have to be more specific, mortal."

"What you just did in the previous match... It's hard to believe that you're not a-"

"I'm no god, mortal. Neither am I something you can understand quite easily with your feeble mind." He said simply.

_'To have you know that I'm just a nobody orphan from the streets surviving for those 20 damn years, being transferred into this world in this body is something none of you can understand.'_

"Then... not that I want to insult you or anything but, are you not a god?" She said carefully. "Considering what happened during the match between Sero and Todoroki, you literally touched the ice that would have taken hours to remove in just the blink of an eye. No doubt that everyone would think that you have some kind of a dangerous Quirk, but Principal Nezu told me otherwise..."

"Then you are smart to doubt, instead of thinking ignorantly." He commented.

"...Thanks, I guess?" Not sure if she was being insulted or being complemented by something that can potentially kill them all with almost no effort.

"Only fools would not question the unknown, only blindly charging into the thick fog that whatever awaits for them will be either their doom or second a chance not to act foolishly." He said lastly before walking away, ending their conversation.

But what he had said had gotten Midnight to think on his words. She wasn't sure if the reaper, demi-god, or 'not-a-god-yet-a-god-at-the-same-time' is being humble or just... She doesn't know.

However. . .

The wraith-in-disguise sighed in relief. He originally went to Midnight to check up on her to see if she was alright or not, double-checking if her injuries might be serious and the medical bot was just treating the external wounds.

And according to his summons spread around the Arena, there was nothing of importance around. No suspicious people around (despite the civilians themselves looking suspicious enough). But it's better to be careful than laze around.

And you would have to be a monumental moron to plan an attack, today especially. There are literally thousands of Heroes and Pro Heroes around. If you wanted to get arrested now would be the time to do it.

After the repairs were finished, the next match was the quarter-finals round. Ibara vs Iida. It was a surprisingly quick and clean match.

Ibara was slow to attack, not putting up defenses around her and just attacking with all her vines, leaving her open from behind. Iida just simply pushed her to the side, making the fight end in Iida's favor.

The next match was also a quick one. Fumikage vs Mina. Fumikage was able to score a victory by pushing Mina out of bounds. He'd have to make a note on training the other students in Close Combat. Focusing your strength on one ideal part, is foolish and leaves you with no advantage and will be defeated or killed at worst.

The following match is Katsuki vs Kirishima. Endurance vs Damage. Kirishima is Bakogu's counter, the latter able to absorb his explosions.

_'But how long until the Hardening wears out...? I wonder?'_ He thought.

He noticed the Midoriya boy sitting on the decks with Iida. He really hoped that the boy was playing the part of being 'injured'.

"OOOOHHH!" The voice of Present Mic broke his train of thought, returning his gaze back to the fight. "BAKUGO COUNTERS AGAIN! UNLIKE BEFORE, IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING!?"

"Ohhh~" 'So the Hardening has its limits. With enough explosions, the rock armor diminishes.' He thought. 'Pity that Kirishima didn't finish the fight quickly.'

Bakugo then assaulted Eijiro with a continuous barrage of explosions and manages to knock him out, leaving Bakugo the winner.

"Kirishima is down! Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight declared.

"WITH BAKUGO'S VICIOUS LOW CARPET-BOMBING BLASTING HIM INTO THE THIRD ROUND!" Boomed Present Mic. "WITH THAT FOLKS, WE'VE GOT OUR FINAL FOUR!"

_'And with that, it's Tenya vs Todoroki...'_ He mused as he watched the medical bots putting the unconscious Kirishima onto the stretcher and watching them leave a moment later.

He had already expected who would win, but chances are still chances. It's best to know who would truly win just by guessing.

With some slight fixes to the Arena for an even smooth ground for both fighters, Tenya and Todoroki were now in place for the fight.

It was a silent staredown between the two. When Midnight started the fight, Shoto immediately launched an ice attack at Tenya in an attempt to end it there, but the latter managed to dodge Shoto's attack just in time by jumping into the air.

_'Speed vs Power. If Iida is fast enough and avoids hits, he can win this fight. But if Shoto manages to catch him, it will be all over.'_ He mused. _'However, Iida will need to be careful if he goes close enough for a kick.'_

Tenya activated his Quirk and attacked Shoto with a fast strong kick, to which the latter narrowly dodged. Tenya quickly countered with another fast kick, slamming Shoto onto the ground. Shoto quickly grabbed onto his leg but Tenya flicked his hand away with a quick movement of his leg.

He then grabbed Shoto and proceeded to try and throw the boy of fire and ice out of bounds before he ran out of energy.

_'No... It's a loss to Iida.'_ Darkem shook his head.

Tenya then realized that there was ice inside his mufflers, causing him to slow down. Shoto proceeds to grab his leg, freezing Tenya's entire body into a standstill.

"A good effort..."

"Iida is immobilized!" Midnight announced. "Todoroki wins!"

"TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE FINALS WITHOUT EVEN SHOWING HIS FLAMES!"

Darkem walked over to the arena while Shoto was still looking at his left hand, as if in thought of whether to use his flames or not. Entirely on his decision.

He clapped, gaining the notice of both students, while one was still trying to ignore the cold touching his body. Though he could faintly hear Iida quietly say 'Brother'.

"A good fight and good effort showed." He said. "You two did well, despite ending the match quite quickly."

"...Thanks, sensei."

Iida would have tried to also bow his head, but he was stuck in the ice. Darkem seeing this he cast **{Erasure}** on the frozen Tenya, immediately making the ice disappear into thin air again.

With Tenya freed from the ice, but still feeling the aftermath of the cold, he still bowed his head and thanked him.

"This match has given you two another experience to remember for future fights." He said neutrally. "Have your Will be done ever more."

After some repairs were done to the arena floor, the next match was between Fumikage vs Katsuki. The match was obvious. While Fumikage's Quirk is multipurpose, as it can both be used as defense and attack at the same time, it has one weakness.

Light.

And Bakugo can make light using explosions.

This led Fumikage to go fully defensive and Dark Shadow (STANDO) was unable to regain its full strength. With much persistence of keeping Bakugo at bay, this led Bakugo to be pissed off and decided to end it with Stun Grenade, causing an explosion around him, hitting Fumikage and Dark Shadow in the process.

With the smoke clearing, Bakugo has pinned Fumikage down. Knowing that he cannot win, Fumikage surrendered.

It wasn't a fair match, to begin with.

Again, he'd have to train these kids on how to fight without their Quirks or if they cannot use their Quirks to win.

As Alcatraz had said, "Improvisation is the key to perfection"...

The last match he would hope to be at least interesting would be Todoroki vs Katsuki. Both are equal in terms of power and speed, although he doubts that Shoto would win if he decides to hold back his flames.

And for some reason, he felt despair, horror and disbelief coming from the Class-A seats. He sees no students acting what he had felt, but it's coming from their general direction.

There was a break time about 20 minutes before the last match of the tournament was about to go. Enough rest time for two fighters to regain their strength.

He would just sit on the edge of the arena, waiting for the next match.

"Darkem-sama," He turned around and saw Cementoss. "may I ask if you are alright with our setup?"

"...Nezu told you about me I assume?"

The blockhead teacher nodded. "Only through certain staff members of the U.A. know about your... circumstances."

He nodded, showing that he agreed to principal Nezu's thinking. "It is foolish for no one to know the dangers that are within your comfort zone. But at the same time foolish."

"...May I ask why you think that?" Cementoss asked politely, not wanting to anger the reaper.

_'Please, don't ask me any more questions.'_ He mentally groaned.

"Would you prefer to know something that is dangerous to the community, or would you prefer to keep such secrets hidden from all?"

"I..." Cementoss paused before he could answer. The question itself is simple and obvious, but the context behind it means something much more. In regards to the danger within, would one prefer to have everyone know about it? Or oblivious to it?

If the former, it would cause wide-spread panic and disorder. The needless chaos and despair spreading around.

But if the latter, it would mean everyone would go around their lives, with nothing to fear and nothing to worry much about.

It was a simple question, with the most logical yet hardest answer.

"I take your silence as a no." Darkem hummed. "To know much of the unknown would take a toll on one's mind. Including the risk it would take for one's own sake."

_'Please no more questions, please no more...'_

"I see... Another question if I may ask, and don't worry, this will be the last one."

_'Oh I damn hope this is your last damn question!'_ He barely managed to hold that thought in and not shout it over to the man.

He nodded, making him continue speaking.

"What is it... What are you?"

He froze to the question, no, it was more like a statement.

_'Indeed... What am I really?'_ He pondered, his mind deep in thought. _'Am I still a human in a sense? Have my reasonings been lost? Am I still myself, or am I another being pretending to be Leon Z. Markemch...?'_

He didn't reply for almost a minute, making Cementoss think that he had asked a foolish question and he would die. He couldn't do anything to stop such a being if one would consider the power he was able to do by erasing a massive object like Todoroki's ice with just but a touch.

He doubted that he could even stop him, nor even delaying him for even a minute. His worrying thoughts were put to rest when Darkem answered:

"I am what I am, Cementoss... I am something that no one in this world can seek to understand." He stood up to his feet. "There are no restrictions in possibility if one such as yourself would think of impossibility.

However, the least I could answer your question in the most simplest of terms; "I am merely a Reaper of Fate, nothing more, and nothing less." If any of you, to those who know what I am to you all, I am not God and I am no God. For me to say such a thing to the One Above All Things is foolish to consider and doubtful in one's self thought." He paused, letting the man absorb the information plunged onto him. "So abide alongside me and fear nothing, for I will bring no harm to any of you, unless one dares to harm me in such a way first."

He finished, managing to hear the announcement of the next match is about to start. Good timing too.

"Now, let us be where we are to be. We have a show to watch, and people to consider."

Cementoss could only regain his bearings, after hearing such complex, confusing and mind boggling words thrown to him. He went back to his cemented seat-throne as the contenders walked up to the arena floor.

He could feel the determination and fiery emotions from Bakugo, no doubt excitement for the fight. Shoto however, he could only feel little fire going from him, with conflicted feelings swirling around within him.

_'My talk wasn't enough I suppose...'_

"Show honor in the fight, you two." He spoke loudly enough for the two to hear. No doubt included Midnight and Cementoss hearing this. "Give it your all or hold yourself back. It is the choice of the both of you."

_'Although this is just merely a tournament, this does give the students some career choices once they are finally registered as Heroes...'_ He thought disgusted at the last word, none of them are heroes. He has seen none of them as so-called 'Heroes' beside the select few.

"Fight... Fight for both of your sakes." He nodded those words to himself, but they heard it. He backed off from the arena a fair distance away. Until then, he signaled for Midnight to begin the match.

"START!"

Shoto makes his first move by attacking Bakugo with a pillar of ice, the same attack as he did with Sero, but less effort put onto it. Bakugo defended by blasting the ice, tunneling through in the process, considering the shaking booms coming from within the ice.

As Bakugo blasts his way through, he then rushes as Shoto. Shoto moves to counter-attack, but Bakugo evades mid-air using an explosion and grabs Shoto's left side.

Darkem narrowed his eyes. The boy is no doubt holding back. He cannot make him choose, he can merely guide the boy. He will respect his decision, even if it's foolish, it's his own person that can make themselves their path.

Bakugo throws Shoto onto the ground, but he manages to create an ice wall behind him to prevent himself from being thrown out of the ring. Bakugo immediately rushes to attack Shoto again, but Shoto manages to evade his attack and grab him with his left. The flame side.

At that moment, it's whether he will use his flames, or not.

The decision was not unexpected. Shoto didn't use his flames and instead threw Bakugo onto the ice wall, moving out of harm's way.

He would admit, he was a bit disappointed in Shoto not using his flames. He would be able to win easily should he use both elements. But it seems that he is still conflicted about his mindset on whether to use his flames or not.

Aizawa began to comment on Bakugo's continuing show of aptitude for battle during the fight, and Shoto losing his touch after his fight with Midoriya.

_'Its whether he should use it at the final moment of desperation but... It's all in that boy's decision to do.'_ He thought, but he agreed on Aizawa's observation. Shoto Todoroki, has lost his spark.

Bakugo, angry at Shoto for not using his full power, begins telling him not to stand in front of him if he is not fighting to win.

He himself could understand what he meant. A battle between two opponents and one is not giving it his all to win is unsatisfying and if he puts it to that honor-addict of Ainz Ooal Gown, dishonorable.

Bakugo then prepares his next attack by jumping into the air and spinning himself around using his Quirk.

He could see Shoto deep in thought, conflicted on whether to use or not use his flames. The thought of which choice is right is unsettling him.

Darkem sighed, seeing that he doesn't want to intervene on Shoto's thoughts with **{Message}** and make him fight with all he's got, but at the same time he really wants to see another good fight like Todoroki and Izuku's match.

He'd probably regret this, but he decided to do it anyway as he cast **{Message}** at Shoto.

_[Do you wish for your own past to hold you down? Or do you wish to become your own man and lift your burden up?]_ He could probably tell that Shoto was surprised at hearing his voice in his head. Although hopefully, the boy would just think that it's those words saying out loud in his head, in his imagination.

_[You are your own man, your own person, your own identity. Let none control what you want to become]_ After saying those words, he quickly disconnected the link.

Quickly posing as if he was just simply watching the fight, Todoroki glanced a look towards him, no doubt thinking that he was either speaking to him in his mind, or he somehow reminisced the words he said.

For almost a second, he could see Shoto's lips moving. From how it moves, it looks like he was thanking him.

In an instant, Shoto's left side suddenly burst into flames.

"WHHOAA, TODOROKI JUST SUDDENLY BURST INTO FLAMES! IS HE REALLY GOING TO USE IT!?"

Shoto was prepared to counter Bakugo's move, the latter was excited to see Shoto's fire and readies his special move.

Shoto whirls the flames around his arm towards his hand, preparing to unleash a powerful burst of flames to mitigate Bakugo's explosion. While reinforcing another ice wall behind him so that he won't be blasted out of bounds.

Within time, two superpowers clashed. Flame and Explosion.

The clash between the two was so intense that the burst of wind crashed back outwards towards everyone in their seats.

He couldn't help but sense a great source of pride coming from the audience, no doubt an individual, Shoto's father being 'proud' of using his flames. A father who now wishes to see only the glory to his goal.

Other than that, he really needs to teach the kids to not use 'flashy moves' all the time. Waste of movement, waste of energy, and would be obvious.

The clash created a huge smokescreen that covered almost the entirety of the Sports Stadium. No one can see what had happened in the arena.

"T-THAT WAS SOME EXPLOSION. HEY! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Present Mic said confused, unable to see through the smoke as much as everyone else. 'WHO IS THE WINNER!?"

Darkem simply walked over towards the arena. The smoke was not hindering his vision, so he can see who won and what happened.

And he was not surprised, but he generally didn't expect it either.

Shoto is out of bounds, with Bakugo being the winner.

The explosion and the fire blast impact was so great that the force pushed Shoto outwards, even though he managed to reinforce the ice wall behind him, he still fell out of bounds.

He doesn't know whether to be proud or disappointed. But he was certain that he saw Shoto diminish his great flames a moment later after letting out a big fire blast at Bakugo.

Shoto is out of bounds by just a feet inch off the line. He lay unconscious on the pile of ice beneath him with his shirt almost gone due to the flames he ignited. He turned to see Bakugo getting up as he slowly walked up towards Shoto.

"A fight well played, Bakugo." He said to the explosive child. "It seems you've earned a good fight, even if he wasn't in the mood." He muttered quietly enough at the last.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Bakugo is the winner!" She declared, making the audience cheer in response.

"HOWS THAT YOU BASTARDS!" Bakugo shouted with his all, his remaining strength then faded before falling down to his knees.

"AND NOW, THAT EVENT CONCLUDES OUR CONTEST! THE FIRST YEAR WINNER OF U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL IS KATSUKI BAKUGO OF CLASS A!"

Seeing that the explosive boy is fine and dandy, he went to the unconscious Shoto and inspected his injuries. Luckily for him, nothing much but some bruises and scratches.

"The medical bots will handle it here, sir Mors." Midnight said, approaching him.

Almost the instant she mentioned the medical bots, they arrived with the stretcher. Darkem gently placed Todoroki for the bots to head back to the infirmary to recover in tip-top pristine shape for the ending ceremony.

With the students now healed up and proper, now was the awarding ceremony. The top contenders were on a small platform that showed their positions of whether they are 1st or the 3rd ranked. It wasn't much to be honest, which Darkem considered. The tournaments back on YGGDRASIL were more awesome than this one.

Then again, different world. And YGGDRASIL was just a virtual game, entirely different. And these are just kids, time would tell how much they will grow.

Or they will fall early...

Anyways, all students were gathered onto the courtyard with the exception of the top 3 contenders of the last event. Though one was absent namely Tenya Iida due to personal and family reasons. He was the one he managed to sense horror and despair within his emotions.

The first place was Bakugo, glamouring around in glory in his heated gaze. Also shouting boasting nonsense about him being the top and them below him, but they ignored that. Shoto being the second, although he wasn't paying attention and his head was on some other thing than this useless ceremony.

Officially, the third place would have been Toyokami and Iida. But Midnight had explained that the latter wouldn't be appearing due to 'family emergency'. A little look into the two; Izuku and Uraraka being distraught at the word of Iida not being here, he had gotten the idea.

He doesn't want to help people, but nor does he want any children under his watch (not entirely) to be down in any case. In the long term, such thinking would bring disastrous results.

That is if they wish to adapt to such a situation.

It was a bit surprising to have All Might be the one giving out the medals to the contenders, but the man has to do his part to put up everyone's hopes.

Even if that pillar is so fragile, a singular pillar holding up the world's hopes.

A foolish yet noble burden.

With how Todoroki said to All Might on not using his left and still have something to settle down from his past... It was progressing, and his deeds are not tumbling down for naught.

He will admit, All Might's speech was inspiring, if one would exclude that awkward (and possibly embarrassing) moment in the last part of his speech.

And holy crap the crowd was really, really loud.

* * *

**Timeskip - Afternoon, U.A. Highschool**

"It was interesting."

"Huh?"

"The day itself, it was interesting."

Darkem's voice was soft-spoken. As if he had seen something that satisfied him, or better yet, was in a good mood.

He and All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi in his thin skeleton form, walked through slowly in the hallway.

It was already afternoon, there were no students around aside from Class-1 A whom were about to be leaving as soon as Mummy Man (Aizawa) finished up to them. They would be given 2 days at least of school to recuperate and put out draft forms for them to review when they return.

"Was the Sports Festival something you enjoy?" Toshinori asked.

"Indeed, a show for greatness and a test of power against one another. It does remind me of those Tournaments held up before..." He muttered quietly at the last part, but Yagi was able to hear.

"You have Tournaments where you're from?" He raised a brow, albeit surprise to hear such a being to have tournaments on... wherever he came from.

_'Ah shit... Oh well, what's bad about telling the truth such as this topic?'_ "Certainly, but not compared to this I speak honestly. If I were to compare this to the Tournaments I witnessed in this place, it would be somewhat… bland in appearance."

"I... I may have to doubt you on that, sir Mors." Yagi said truthfully and politely.

Darkem dismissed his concerns. "Talk to me as if I am just your fellow co-worker and an average person with powerful if not multiple Quirks within my disposal, Toshinori. Even with the difference in power, one such as myself must put respect on individuals such as yourself and others. It would be rude not to do."

"I suppose so."

"But your boy is interesting."

Toshinori felt his eyes widen ever slightly. "Do you mean…?"

"Izuku Midoriya, yes." He nodded. "That boy has grown into you. Are you sure he isn't your son?"

Toshinori stopped as of right now, he felt the urge of coughing rising up within his throat, but he held it in and covered his mouth. Unfortunately, he managed to cough, causing some of the blood to get out from his mouth. Feeling the blood spat into his covering hand.

"W-W-What *cough* what makes you say that!?" He pulled out a napkin from his pockets and wiped the blood off his mouth.

Darkem stopped after a few steps, turning towards the skeletal man.

"I mean to say, is that he looks up to you as a father-figure. Despite trying to act as his mentor, or even try being his mentor on having your Quirk, the both of you showed something that is similar in my eyes." He hummed.

"Similar? What do you mean?"

Darkem paused, allowing himself to wander deep within his memories, searching for his words.

"You remind me of a certain fellow that I know. He calls himself a 'Hero of Justice', wanting to save everyone and anyone in need. He certainly acts like you, just as you and the boy acted like him."

_'Imagine if that guy Touch Me were to be transported into this world. I doubt he can make any real differences.'_

Good men, even if they try to make the world a better place. A world without peace, without harm and without war…

It is a reality that would be impossible to achieve, and easy to dream for.

"May… May I know his name?" He asked politely but also interested to know someone with the mindset like him.

'I think it's best you don't know his in-game name.' The absolute confusion if he were to reveal the name of one of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown to be one of the most common yet notorious names in gaming history.

"...I will not give you his name. But he is called the "Paladin of Pure Silver", and for a good reason." He turns around, facing the man. "If I would say it truly, if the both of you were to meet, I have no doubts the two of you will become friends."

With that said, he walked away, leaving Toshinori on his own. What he said, he contemplated his own words.

It really made him think of the others and how they are doing. Last he remembered, he checked his contacts, and only his clanmates and some members of Ainz Ooal Gown were the only ones listed, all of his clanmates were online.

In this world or in the order, he would wonder what they are doing from time to time.

Even when he disagreed with some of their terms and ideas (mostly on the Clan Leader), he wouldn't admit it, but he wished them well… Wherever they are.

After he would rearrange some things within his room, he'd be going out tonight.

He had someone to make better with...

**. . .**

He had walked to the train station boarding for Hosu City. He arrived just in time to board onto a train for Hosu City.

He sat down near the doors, glancing the inside of the traincar. It was retro if he would say so. From the Old World, the public transport system of the train was much slimmer and bigger than this.

And thankfully it was evening, otherwise he would have to deal with tight crowds.

Based on the information he had gotten, the reason for Iida's hasty departure from the awarding ceremony was that his brother had gotten into a very unfortunate encounter with someone called the "Hero Killer" Stain.

He chuckled at the thought on someone being more hell-bent on his anger against heroes, but he wasn't amused on this one killing.

He doesn't like these people calling themselves "Heroes", he could see that some of them would just go for the sake of fame and glory, some for the thrill and action, and only a few would deserve to be called Heroes.

He wouldn't mind someone beating the heroes up, but to kill?

This "Hero Killer" is no doubt a deranged person, but he had a feeling there was a reason behind this. Until he would be able to find this reason, he'd be happy to chat with him.

He'd put a mental note to send a couple of Shadow Demons to locate the Hero Killer in the city. The plan when contacting the man will be drawn out later, as he is focusing on one task for the current time.

After what felt like half an hour, the train stopped with a voice announcing its stop at Hosu City.

He went to a map nearby, trying to find the Hosu Hospital where Iida was headed. From where he was at, it would take him just a few minutes to reach there, by using rooftops of course. It's a cheap and easy way of traversing through the urban jungle. Public transportation is slow and unreliable for someone like him.

Unless they would decide to take their time, then why not?

He went to the isolated part of the station, casting a simple 4th tier invisibility spell before hopping onto one of the buildings.

He could technically fly towards the hospital, but… Time is not of the essence here. Ingenium, Tenya's brother, while seriously injured, is still alive and stabilizing. Although the scars would be there to haunt him throughout his days. Just put down a simple heal on the man, and all is good.

It didn't take even 3 minutes when he stood on top of the building, and in front of him was the hospital. Though since it was already midnight, the visit times are already closed. So he'll be sneaking his way through. It was good enough, since this would be a private conversation between him and the man.

He would ask where Tensei Iida is at the reception desk, but having no mind-based spells placed him at a disadvantage in this situation. So he decided to do the old, hard way.

Going through each hallway and finding his room. He would use his 'Emotion Sense' as he called it but there were alot of people around in the building emitting similar emotions, so it blanketed out the rest. Unless one is emitting a much stronger one, he can sense it but it might not be Tenya's emotions leaking out.

Sometime later he managed to find the room where Tensei Iida is in. And he was not alone.

There lying asleep in the corner of the room was a small figure, a female. No doubt the mother of Tensei and Tenya. But just to be sure, he cast a** {Sleep}** spell on the woman.

As he was still invisible, they didn't notice him. He went closer towards the sleeping, heavily injured form of Tensei.

If he was still human, he would have winced at the condition the man was in. Almost his whole body wrapped up in bandages and machines wired around him. With an oxygen mask on his face, it would be safe to assume he was unable to breathe properly without it.

He was still invisible, but that doesn't mean that he cannot be heard.

"A hero of silver and honor has fallen, hasn't he?" He changed his voice so it sounded very hoarse and deep. As an honor to a very famous narrator of a long time ago in his world.

Tensei grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat.

What he saw was Death standing at the side of his bed, looking down at him. It wore what most people would describe Death as a figure.

It wore a black tattered robe, and its face dark as the void would be and mist coming down from its hooded robe.

His first thought was that he was hallucinating, then realizing that he was about to die and Death taking him by his hand. Truthfully, he didn't want to die, he didn't want Death to take him yet. Not yet.

He didn't want to die yet. He had so much to live for, so much to spend time with his little brother…

**"...A precious life, for an honorable soul."** It spoke. **"Thy seem to be… Worried?"**

"...Am… Am I... About to die?"

Death's head turned to him, looming above his lying form. He wouldn't lie if he felt fear.

**"...A man such as you are, foolish, but not that I would have you to die in such a foolish way. For you still have much more to do, silver one."**

While he seemed confused by what Death had said, Death raised its dark misty hand and it was suddenly swallowed by a purple void. He felt the void was filled with unholy, damned souls whirling around full of evil that would swallow him.

Death pulled out his hand and what was in his hand was a bottle of grand design, filled with whatever liquid it was in.

He thought that Death was just making him think he won't be taken, and that he will be given a drink, a poison that would painlessly take him to the afterlife.

**"Your Will, is not yet done, Silver One. {Sleep}."**

He suddenly felt tired, sleepy, his eyes turning heavy as he tried to fight it, but he caved in. His last thoughts before he went into the comforts of the darkness, was that he regretted he didn't spend more time with his brother.

Darkem sighed, before changing back to his priest attire.

Without wasting any time, he gently removed the oxygen mask on his face and poured a **[Healing Potion]** into his mouth, thinking that a **[Minor Healing Potion]** wouldn't be able to heal his injuries completely. He would usually do it by casting **{Regenerate}** on the poor lad like he did with Izuku, but the condition of his injuries made it unsure on the thought of success.

Plus, this was the perfect opportunity to test (experiment) the healing potion's power. Since All Might, or Toshinori didn't want his old scars to be healed, and using **{Regenerate}** would take some bits of his MP if he used it as an everyday thing.

With its contents emptied, he saw Tensei's body glow in bright green, indicating that it was working and his body was instantly healed by the magical uses of the potion.

The man was able to breathe more clearly, he could see that he was more relaxed and not seemingly in pain.

The test was a success no doubt. He wouldn't mind a single loss of a potion, since he has a surplus of variant types of it. Even for opposite types for the races who took negative-based healing could prove useful in some circumstances.

With his suspicions now confirmed, he took a slight bow towards the sleeping Tensei before teleporting out from the room and back to his room in U.A High School.

Letting out a small sigh, he sat down on the comforts of his bed and stared at the window, gazing at the night starry sky.

He really wondered why he did that. Why he wanted to help Tenya Iida's brother. Was it because of pity? Out of respect because he was a hero? Was it because he was simply doing his duty and he got caught up by the very worst of it?

He would lie to himself if he would say "It was nothing, it was only for my own interests."

It was a bullshit excuse and he knows it.

And yet he clings to that lie because it gives him comfort. He disavowed any lies, yet he clings onto one.

He sighed once again before going to his computer and working on ways to train the students in terms of combat. While he couldn't help them in their abilities since the other teachers would help them on that one, he will be the one to teach them how to survive.

Live or die, there is no try.

* * *

**Ima just say, I was on some HIGH while writing on this. With some assistance ofc, and some mental issues dealing through while doing this.**

**Eh, close enough.**


	7. Outweighing The Coming Destiny

**THE LOST COMPANY, WAS NEVER LOST!**

* * *

It was a quiet week around U.A High.

Peaceful and quiet. Although half of the staff were present to continue working on what teachers are supposed to be doing.

The students were given several days, almost a week off to relax and recover from their injuries.

News of Ingenium being completely healed spread throughout the city, no one knew what happened, but they guessed that someone with a powerful healing Quirk had managed to save him. This made his family happy and relieved.

All the elder brother said was that he was healed by Death, but most of them dismissed it as something unusual or the ramblings of someone who had just had a near-death experience.

Other than that, nothing much is happening, only the usual things working…

Walking around outside the grounds of U.A High, it relieved him of anything that comes to his mind. Relaxing rather than stressing about the work he is making up for the classes that would start Monday next week.

Other than that, he also went to town to remove some _pests_ from time to time whenever he felt like it. He did encounter the same vigilantes when he had saved the boy from that criminal with a metal-based Quirk, or was it something about magnetism. Either way, he didn't care.

Sparing only the ones that could be saved, and were willing to be saved. He doesn't enjoy killing, even if he felt nothing from it. But when done purposely and righteously, it's merely a chore like any other.

The only interesting thing that has happened recently was that his Shadow Demons had found the Hero Killer, which in turn was brought in by another group of individuals that called themselves "The League of Villains". A pity party name that someone in the group seems to have come up with, but it's somewhat… fitting.

Aside from the naming, the most interesting part was that Stain is on fragile terms with them. His ideas are… Extravagant but flawed.

An idea of the "Revival of Heroes" as he goes on. His ideas were solid, but the methods he used were… Questionable. But he cannot kill Stain, not just yet.

Despite his crimes, he is necessary for the world. Or at least, the change for it.

He is misguided, blinded only to his ideals, not open-minded. He is obviously not a Hero, but he wouldn't consider him as a Villain either.

An Anti-Hero was a more fitting title for the Hero Killer.

"Darkem-dono, walking around I see."

He turned to the source of the voice, it was the principal. Nezu.

After the U.A Sports Festival, it was obvious that the principal was keeping a closer eye on him. The staff, specifically the teachers, were keeping a distance from him. Maybe it was not to bother him, or not wanting to anger him. Either way, he prefers the comfortable silence to himself as much as he can before the continuation of classes.

Teaching children is not his thing, but there is no harm in trying.

"It is a free week, you know?"

He nodded. "I do, and I am using my time to merely roam around. But other than that, you are still nervous around me." He said casually.

If the mouse had flinched, he probably hid it well.

"I would be lying to myself if I wasn't." Nezu admitted. "I have heard reports about a significant rise of villains found dead in Musutafu. I believe that to be your work?"

"And you are worried that I removed the pests from their scattered place?"

"I-I'm… Concerned." Nezu said slowly. He knows that he cannot stop this… being from even destroying the city, or much less the nation. He will not underestimate him, nor express carelessness.

Not even All Might nor All For One can beat him, even if they worked together. No matter how crazy it sounds.

"About everything?" He glanced at the principal, who merely nodded. "Best not to think much about it. I care about the lives of beings, I am not some entity that wishes for the destruction of all life. I am not the creation of the Scarlet King."

"The Scarlet King?" Nezu questioned. He never heard of an individual with that title. This is the first time he had heard of this "Scarlet King". Was he an individual he was supposed to know? Of course not, but he would mentally note to investigate more of this… Scarlet King. It might be that the reaper is reminiscing in its thoughts, as was reported from All Might regarding their recent conversation after the U.A Sports Festival in the afternoon.

"A story and question to be answered in… another time." He waved dismissively. "Other than that, you are here. Are you just truly considering what am I to do on this planet? Or are you just asking something else… truly important?"

"N-no. There is nothing else! I am merely concerned for the sake of my students and staff." '_As well as the whole world.'_

"But there is another thing I wish to ask you about."

"Hm?"

"Did you heal Ingenium?"

He sighed, making the mouse flinch ever so slightly. Thinking that he must have annoyed the reaper, as he was about to apologize the reaper spoke quickly.

"Even if I did, you would ask me; why did I heal him? The answer will be that: "I am a teacher of a student whose sibling was hurt". If not dealt with properly, the boy would have done something stupid. He would stray down the path of revenge, something that would have one's soul be twisted and turned inside-out, and a soul as young as that should not have to experience something such as that yet. There are downsides to the deed I've done for the boy's family, but at what cost? Even if I did, such a miserable thing wouldn't change at the cost of one's personality. So tell me, changing one's fate, is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

Nezu went silent, his mind cogging its gears as he tried to formulate the answer while trying to find the meaning behind the reaper-in-disguise's words. Was there something deep behind it? Why speak in such a cynic way? Is he trying to answer in a way he could understand? There are many variables with little information to formulate an adequate answer.

But then, he answered truthfully.

"...For me, changing the fate of a person is something of one's destiny being gone. But all in all, it depends."

The reaper hummed before looking up at the sky. Gazing at the slowly moving clouds of fluff with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Then I shall ask you another question, principal. What makes a world peaceful?"

"That everyone would get along with each other well. There'd be no wars, no calamity, no conflict in all places of the world." He answered simply. He wasn't truly expecting such a simple-minded question.

The reaper laughed wholeheartedly. As if hearing a very funny joke.

"A world like this one brings out the nature of humanity. Despite appearances, their souls are still human. And within this world, brings out the nature of Man… Peace is but an illusion, a idea of false hope that naive-thinking people would dream of. Such as your "Pillar of Peace", if he falls, so will the world. A temporary peace will only bring chaos and disorder, such is the faith of the faithless. Why would anyone dream of Eternal Peace, it is but an illusion. Wake up to reality, principal. Nothing ever goes as planned in this accursed world, as well as in other worlds… So would you rather live in a false paradise, or in an illusion of safety?" He didn't stay to hear Nezu's response before walking away, leaving the dumbfounded principal behind.

He only did that to escape from the little mouse and continue his break before the day ended. But he knew he was right. Peace is nothing but an impossible goal. An impossible dream to achieve.

But if peace is achieved, then humanity won't be the same humanity as it is. Even if God or gods exist, a human will still act like a human. But if a human stops acting like a human, then peace would be achieved.

A pest and a pesticide, two in one. A package.

Nezu however, had a feeling that the reaper is hinting at him in a form of cynic answers. There's also another possibility of him avoiding something, hiding something.

**. . .**

**Timeskip: 4 days later after Sports Festival - Monday**

Classes have resumed, and it started on a rainy day as well.

Mors instinctively went for his protection gear, before realizing that he doesn't have it (literally non-existent) and he is not in his old world. And rather, this is normal rain, not acid that burns the skin and corrodes metal.

He sighed as he made his way out of his apartment and headed for his scheduled classes. Considering the time, Aizawa is doing a Special Hero Informatics topic with Class 1-A. Though Midnight will be doing most of the work in that, as he heard that Aizawa is not fond of making hero names.

For some weird reason, the kids were excited to have their internships with the Pros. Being a Hero is a dangerous job that meddles in life or death, not a stupid game.

Mentally noting to put that topic to the students when he is able.

*BUMP*

"Oof."

"Oof, watch where you'r-!"

He looked down and saw it was Shinso, the Gen Ed student with a mind control Quirk if he recalled properly.

"Shinso..."

"U-Uh, no worries Mors Sensei." Anxiousness and nervousness emitted from the boy. It was understandable. Considering his way of talking to people, it did make them uncomfortable. But they were weak-willed. Doubters who doubt too much on themselves.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" He said softly, enough for the student to hear. Shinso flinched slightly at the correct assumption of his teacher.

"...Yea."

He is never quick to judge a man's character, but it is hard to doubt one's appearance that would mimic their own behavior and manner. But he could sense potential from the boy.

"Doubtful on being a Hero? Don't be." Shinso looked up, seeing his sensei's face. Mors didn't need to read his mind to see that he is in the right. "You don't need to be big to become a hero. I suggest you look up to Aizawa for training and advice, he is a perfect role-model for your suit of choice."

"Aizawa sensei?" He questioned. He did like the laid-back scarfed hero, cool and serious. But he was confused on why he had him as his role model. "Why?"

"Hmmm… See it this way, his Quirk can temporarily neutralize Quirks. It is not essentially a combat type Quirk, but he has managed to use it against his enemies effectively. At the cost of his eyes that is." He mumbled quietly at the last part. "But then we get to you," He pointed at him. "Your Quirk is Mind Control, and do not think that I cannot think that you were shamed for having that kind of Quirk to which most people would see it as a "Villain Quirk". They are absolute fools, blinded by the works of a hidden reality. Ignore the fools, and use it to your advantage."

He could feel confusion yet a sense of inspiration from the boy. It was stupid. Why can't these people help them mold their Quirks better? He could state many reasons for that, but he can't help but pity the ones who were forced or called Villains in this world.

The two-side bullshit.

"...Even if I mastered my Quirk, how would that make me be a Hero? I'm in the General Studies course."

"And is that needed for you to become a Hero? Either you care for fame, glory, or just to enjoy the fights, do remember this: Be what you want to be. '_Even if the world shall put its burden down on you, rise up and go forward.'_ If you don't, then you wouldn't be able to satisfy your given life, but within time, you should ask yourself once you achieve what you have achieved. Is it really worth it?" He said carefully.

"..."

He patted the boy on the shoulder gently. "Talk to Aizawa for training if you so will it and have the time for it. Do not dance with words, just speak straight to him. He understands what it is like to have a non-combat Quirk, and will train you."

Afterwards he left the boy. But he was also wondering about what he said…

Why did he do that? Was it because he felt pity for the boy? Or was it because he saw potential in him?

He does not know, and he will not care. Because he'll do whatever he can, to enjoy this new given life, and avoid the people who live like the ones in his world.

**. . .**

The benefits of being assigned to a limited amount of classes was a blessing. A small reminder to himself that he is only staying here in order to be monitored by Nezu, whether the time for him to live separately is unknown, he doesn't know what to do aside from guiding people.

He noticed Midnight and Aizawa up ahead, they also noticed him at about the same time.

Although, why is Aizawa carrying a sleeping bag on his shoulder? Does he sleep anywhere in that thing?

"Ah, Mors-dono." Midnight greeted with a small bow, with Aizawa following.

Then suddenly, their heartbeats increased ever so slightly. It was pulsing normally, but if one could hear it properly, its pumping increased more than usual, but small enough to not be noticed.

"The guidance is finished, I take it?"

"Yes, I was just helping out Class 1-A with their Hero names for their planned internship. They'll be working out with their assigned pros for a week." Midnight replied with a smile.

"And they are excited about it?"

"Yeah." Aizawa answered but with a tone of disappointment.

Darkem closed his eyes and sighed. He could understand the man's thoughts on them, naive but they have potential. '_They still do not get it do they?'_

"Is… there something wrong?" Midnight said, concerned about the reaper-in-disguise's reaction.

"No no," He waved his hand to them reassuringly. "Just disappointed, but expected. They are still too young to realize that the occupation they are going and wanting for is dangerous."

"They'll grow out of it." Aizawa said. "Considering the USJ incident, they are better than any of the other first-years in terms of experience."

"As much as I'd like to agree with that, Mr Aizawa, times are changing. They'll need to be forced out of their comfort zones to experience the harshness of reality. But I'll give you one piece of advice; your "Pillar of Hope" will not last for long, at most a few months… Even the horrors of the past are waking up."

The two heroes looked at each other during the last part, not able to understand what the reaper meant by that. But it sounded ominous. Really ominous…

"What do you mean by that? Are you warning us?" Aizawa said carefully, not wishing to antagonize the reaper in question.

"That is for you to decide whether it is a warning, or simply information that will turn out true in the future… Or maybe it is just the random essences of visions coming along from the past." He hummed. "I'll see you two soon then, Nemuri, Aizawa." He nodded as he went along the hallway.

As he left the two alone, they couldn't help but worry what he meant by those words.

"That was… strange." Midnight chuckled nervously to get rid of the tension as the two stared at the distant back of Darkem.

"That would be the understatement in that… moment." Aizawa deadpanned. A great understatement.

"Yeah, no doubt about it… But should we be worried?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, he knows something."

"He is, oh I don't know, maybe the Devil or Death incarnate!? What else do you think he knows!?" Midnight glared at her co-worker. It did bring up questions, even when they try to converse with _him_, he speaks outright gibberish! Yet every time he did speak, the words spoken weighed with a great burden.

"He might be telling us something."

"How!? He is just speaking… weird!" She tried her best not to spurt out the word "crazy", risking that the Reaper of Death could hear that.

As they were told by Nezu just the day after the USJ incident, they are not to antagonize the person. He has the power, literal power, not a Quirk, that can destroy the world. They knew Nezu, although a mouse, he is not one to joke around or lie.

And it proved to be the case.

"We need to tell Nezu about this." She whispered quietly to Aizawa, to which the latter nodded.

(Need some fix on the two's conversation)

**. . .**

'_There it is again…'_ He grunted in annoyance. Feeling that mysterious yet odd wave of sensation of cruelty, maliciousness, and bad fortune crashing onto him.

It has been egging him even after the week he was staying in the U.A apartment for the staff, acting as a secondary home for them.

The Sensation was literally all over the place, here, there, wherever he went. Anywhere in the town, buildings, parks, landmarks he went to, the heavy sensation is present but it was faint. A few times it felt more noticeable, like someone just added another thick blanket on him.

Either it was God telling him something, protecting him against something, or his racial passive.

But he doesn't know which! And it has been bugging him so much!

'_God, forgive me for thy words, but if you are trying to say something, I beg you to give me a sign or tell me in my dreams. Because I do not know if you are really trying to communicate with me, or not.' _He stood still and lowered his head slightly in prayer.

He wasn't certain if it was truly God himself, or someone else was trying to get into his mind. If it was the latter, he would have noticed by his Anti-Divinity spells he cast daily, and the wards he placed in his room and few places around the campus.

"Hm?" He noticed two souls just up ahead, no one around in the area. The secluded section of the building. Though their essences are familiar.

All Might and Midoriya…

They seem to be talking, but hearing the frightening tone coming from the hero, it seemed to be serious.

Only taking a peak from the wall, he heard about All Might talking about his mentor. His tone filled with fright and despair. It was a comical sight for the "Top Hero" to be shaking in his boots by his former mentor.

Then he goes on speaking about "One For All"... Gran Torino, a friend to the predecessor of All Might's power.

If he remembered correctly when he was doing a small research into the U.A, he was a teacher of U.A for the first years, homeroom of All Might before he became the Pillar of Hope.

His Quirk, Jet, a mutant speed-type. But he didn't manage to find anything unusual, other than another person named Nana Shimura, whom he had a relationship with. Anything else, he could not access in the archives. He would ask, but that would be too demanding for his taste.

Some secrets he would allow to stay hidden, whilst some needed to be dug out to know more.

And speaking of digging out secrets, it's about time he should make a visit to the so-called "Hero Killer". And maybe take a big wide visit to the hideout of the League of Villains, whether it would deter or attract more trouble, it's a risk that it would bring benefit.

How?

By fate and the wheel of time.

**. . .**

It didn't take too long to locate the Hero Killer.

He was lurking around Hosu City, the same place where Ingenium was attacked. Ingenium, once fully healed, didn't immediately go back to his patrols. Rather he would not be active for a time to 'lament' his mistakes.

He went out to Hosu City, using **{Gate}** to fast travel with no problems.

The idea was this, he would interrogate the Hero Killer, and if he is able to… let's say "convert" him, then all is well. But if he is too much of a nuisance, _execution of the righteous _would be perfect.

'_No no no,'_ he shook his head. '_There is no such thing as perfection…' _He hummed…

'_But it does fit the meaning…'_

He then noticed a familiar presence coming up to him, a Shadow Demon. Whenever they would approach him, there is something to report, and not once did they fail to do so.

"I see. So he is around the downtown area… Lead me to him."

The Shadow Demon bowed and melted into the shadows of the darkness. It went as fast as a speeding bullet, but Darkem didn't have any problems trailing behind it. Plus they were going along the rooftops, easier to maneuver and almost no obstacles in the way.

He only summoned Shadow Demons and a couple of Hanzos that will be hiding in the shadows, with their skills, they are able to guard him from a kilometer afar.

To the human eye, it would almost seem like a blur just moved past from their sights. But to him? It felt normal, and that he reached the destination in a minute.

Extending his **{Soul Sense}**, he managed to feel a dying yet corrupted soul. With a tainted, misguided soul at its presence.

'_So this is what a misguided sense of justice feels like…'_ He hummed as he slowly went down to the building. It was an abandoned building filled with nothing but piles of rubble and junk.

His enhanced hearing managed to catch the sound of a person's last breath, and a sound of-

'_Licking liquid from their jagged blade…'_

Turning around the corner, he then saw a very disturbing scene that would cause almost anyone to stumble backwards in shock.

But not him, he has already expected this, not that he would be surprised by his actions…

Hero Killer Stain has his blade stabbed through a person's stomach, revealing pieces of flesh and oozing destroyed organs. A pool of blood slowly seeped outward from the corpse of what he could tell is a hero, but he could not identify who.

_[Leave us. Go outside and warn me if anyone is coming here, do not make yourselves known]_ He **{Message}** to the several Shadow Demons that were with him, and they immediately followed his order.

"Enjoying the day of the night, Stain?" He asked casually, making his appearance known. This caused Stain to quickly turn and look towards who or what was behind him.

"...Who are you?" He asked cautiously. Stain was never one to act foolishly nor arrogantly. He thrives in the blood of Fakes and those who dare to mess up justice!

But this man… He would look like any of the other heroes that would almost look like a matchup to a villain, but this man… He was exuding an aura of danger, something that he had managed to sense during his earlier days as a vigilante.

Darkem stopped after a few steps, straightening his back. Speaking with confidence both behind his mind and words.

"Someone that you cannot hope to ever defeat nor fool." He said truthfully.

"..." Stain couldn't help but feel a cold sweat coming down behind his neck. He had a bad feeling if he dared to attack.

"I would like to ask you about your… ideal crusade." He looked around with his eyes before settling down on the corpse. "But first, we'll need to talk somewhere… _**undisturbed**_."

Stain felt uncomfortable on that last part. The way he said it, it was cold and undefinining.

He opened up a **{Gate} **with a snap of a finger. It leads to the downtown area, where there aren't many people going around.

"Now, if you please." He gestured to the whirling purple portal to his side like a butler showing their master's way.

There doesn't need to be any more words to be said. Stain, reluctantly, walked through the swirling portal that would lead him somewhere he doesn't know. If he was tricked, he'll slash this person's throat with his blade…

After he walked into the portal, he saw himself in another empty building. Windows were boarded up and it seemed more empty than the abandoned office building he was in. But by the time he thought of that, the mysterious man walked out from the portal behind him.

Stain quickly scanned the area to see if there are any traps or an ambushing waiting for him.

"No need to panic, you and I are alone currently." The man said calmly. He was within striking distance to his blades, yet he showed no caution at all.

Either he was being foolish, or he has something up his sleeve. Either way, he is not normal.

"But I'll get right to it, you seek the ideal of Heroes… I support your mindset."

Stain raised a brow, no doubt surprised by this man's statement. Surprised that he has the same way of thinking.

"But that doesnt mean I approve of your methods." He said coldly.

"False Heroes do not get the dignity they dare to have." He replied. "There's only one that I acknowledge, and that is All Might!"

"No question about that." He agreed. "As much as I hate "Heroes", you do not get to kill the lot of them."

"So you're here to stop me…?"

"No," He shook his head. Stain was surprised and confused by this notion. "I'm here to guide you on who to kill. There are others… _heroes_ that would like to follow the path of All Might. And what you're doing will cause more problems than ever. I will not deny that there are people who went down to a darker path and dare to light themselves up behind All Might, wanting to reach his height, but your methods however…"

"It will only bring a holy blight amongst those who wish to make this world righteous." He said casually, but to Stain, it sounded dead cold.

Stain felt his body tremble in fear, and his spine shivered from those cold dead words.

He wasn't sure, but he thought that this was the work of some kind of a Fear Quirk.

"Kukukuku… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stain laughed, making Darkem look at him like he just turned crazy… Which he technically is.

"And who are you to say that you can decide who can be a hero and who cannot!?" Stain smirked, but he did not stop there. "You'd think that such insolents of this society, of those which I've seen, can become heroes!?"

"It does not matter if one has powers to become a hero or not. It matters whether you will become one." He replied. "I can agree that the term "Hero" is bastardized commercially, not following the original definition of the true meaning. But that doesnt mean death is the call."

"And yet letting those fakes live!?"

"If they wish to protect the people, save the people, and guard the people, then yes. I will not speak of the other scums who use the word "Hero" as another means to carry their own selfish legacies. But it doesn't mean they should die."

Stain narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather not have the Hero Pretenders to call themselves as heroes!"

"But that point aside, I want you to refrain from killing heroes at random and only kill those who are ruining the name by doing horrible acts. Like your recent hunt for example the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, he reeks of justice against those who have done bad deeds, and yet you hunted him."

"And how would you know that he isn't one of those Fakes?"

"Because of his compassion to protect and save others… Is that not what a Hero should be? Or is that how a Fake should act? You of all the people should know that he wants to be a hero to spread justice and stop injustice."

"You think you can teach me about how a True Hero should act?!" He almost shouted.

"No, but I am merely asking you to carefully hunt the ones who dare to ruin the true meaning of Hero." He said cooly. "A policeman saved a man he did not know from killing himself, is he a hero or not? A fireman went through a burning house to save a child, is he a hero or not? A man risked his own life to save a woman he did not know from an accident, are they a hero or not?"

"..." For the first time, Stain was silent and was really thinking. What the man had spoken made sense, if not conflicted his current philosophy.

"That is why I am here to talk with you, to stop your killings to avoid any more killing for any potential people who can dare to achieve to call themselves a "Hero"." He turned around and cast a **{Gate}** in front of him. "We are still in Hosu City if you are wondering, around the downtown area that I've put us in, so you'd be able find wherever you are to be."

"But I do hope you heed my words carefully, Hero Killer. For you to bring the end of Fakes, you might bring up the start of it."

After speaking those words, he disappeared into the **{Gate}**, leaving Stain behind in his thoughts.

The man was not wrong, but that would mean he didn't agree to his idea… But it made sense, if not, corrected his understanding.

**. . .**

Darkem appears back in his room, making the **{Gate} **disappear behind him. He released a sigh before letting himself fall back on his bed. Head feeling like it was splitting into pieces from mental stress and anxiousness.

Why didn't he dare to kill Stain? Truly, he had no idea why.

Was it that he was worth something, that he can bring change into the society's belief? It was possible, but that change will soon falter in the later years of the future. Humanity cannot gain peace through conventional means. An immortal can guide them for however long it takes… But that will only last so long through whatever means possible.

Immortality, both a blessing and a curse. To live forever is one would think is good, but _To live __**Forever**_… It is a curse.

Only how one would see it.

And besides, who is he to choose who can live or die? The scum, no matter what place, always exists. The naivety of this world's concept of peace is so blatantly stupid.

Some may have noticed the difference, but few managed to see the glimpse of the cracking reality. Though the said few, like Stain, are misguided and needed the correct direction.

People like Stain, are a necessity to the world.


End file.
